Love to love you
by Jaded Angel
Summary: JH&ED Chapter 18. ED action :) R&R Hope you all enjoy:)
1. Author's notes

Disclaimer: No I do not own That 70's Show or ANY of the characters. I do however own my ideas and the few characters that I will eventually create. But I DO NOT owns the damn show, lucky bastards who do! Anyway lol… just had to clear that up.

Author's Notes: Ok! Anyway I decide to write a little series set in the future. I'll present ages and stuff in a little bit. But it's set in the future. It's J/H ((Jackie and Hyde)), and E/D ((Eric and Donna)). Also any other couples that I fit in along the way. 

It's your typical story I must say. Yes the idea has been done before. The story line has been done before, I should rather say. BUT the way I present it and the way I wrote it is my own. So don't get all ify ok? If you wrote something similar and feel you deserve some credit. Don't get mad. Write it in the review. I would be more then happy to give you the credit that you deserve. 

Anyway I liked the idea and decide to play around with it in my own head. Some of the details might not be you know realistic or they might. I don't know. But hey it's my story so NAH! : P Ok, so, Read and Review! I hope you enjoy. 

Ages: Currently

Jackie: 22

Hyde: 23

Eric: 23

Donna: 23

Kelso: 23

Fez: 23

I figured it's just to help… ok? Hope u enjoy :)


	2. No news is bad news

Jackie walked into the apartment with the tiny child in her arms. She quietly shut the door trying with all her might not to disrupt the tiny angel in her arms. Using her free hand Jackie switched on the kitchen lights so a soft light spilled into the hallway so Jackie could see. 

Jackie turned around the corner of the tiny apartment; she stood in the middle of three feet by three feet area, where three doors stood on the three walls. Jackie went into the door that was straight of where she stood. 

She opened the door to reveal a tiny room that was painted blue with soft clouds. There was a crib, a rocking chair, and bookshelf, and toys scattered along the floor of the room. Jackie made her way to the crib and placed the girl down. She smiled and carefully took the light jacket off the child and then pushed some of the brown-ish curls from the child's face. Jackie smiled and then quietly walked out of the room. She shut the door and then leaned against it giving a sigh of relief.

Jackie made her way to the kitchen. It was small, but a good enough size. There was a table that could sit four, counters, a dishwasher, a sink, a stove, various appliances, and a fridge. There was a phone that hung next to the entranceway by the front door in the kitchen as well.

Jackie went to the phone and pressed a blue, clear button. She began to put a pot of water to boil as she listened to the messages.

The most interesting message was from Mrs. Foreman who was babbling about babysitting Holly over the weekend. "It's a thought," Jackie said to herself as she poured the boiled water into a teacup. She added her milk and sugar and then went into the living room. She placed the tea down on the coffee table and then went into her room.

Hyde walked into the apartment a beat later he strolled over to the coffee table and gave a broad smile when he saw the light brown liquid. He quickly picked it up and took a sip. It took him a few seconds to swallow and make a face.

"Dammit." He let out rather loudly.

"Steven?" Jackie said coming out of the bedroom. "You drank my tea?" 

"Dammit. I thought it was coffee. I hate the taste of tea." Hyde said walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't bother putting your jacket down, or saying hello to your wife, or anything." Jackie said, obviously hurt that her husband was being such a prick.

Hyde walked out of the kitchen and took off his jacket; he threw it on the recliner. He then approached Jackie and gave her a life-altering kiss.

"Is that a good enough hello?" Hyde smirked going back towards the kitchen. Jackie smiled.

"I suppose." She heard Hyde's laugh from the kitchen.

"How was Holly?" Hyde asked as Jackie walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table, with her tea.

"She was good, she feel right off a minute after we got into the car. The doctor's always wear her out." Jackie said sipping her tea.

"Did you go to Lansford's office this morning?" Hyde said dropping his sunglasses off to the side.

"Right before I picked her up from Mrs. Foreman's house." Jackie said getting up and going near the sink.

"And?" Hyde said.

"I was right." Jackie said softly. Hyde stared at her back. It took a few seconds but finally his mouth was closed.

"You're pregnant." Hyde said his voice was as neutral as possible.

"Five and a half weeks." Jackie said rinsing her cup out. 

Hyde leaned back a little looking at the opposite wall. He suddenly had the memory of Eric's birthday bash. The food, the lights, the music, the festivities, when Jackie and Hyde had gotten home they had their own party. 

"It's no big deal." Hyde said shaking his head. Jackie turned to him a look of confusion.

"No big deal? How are we feeding a baby Steven?" Jackie said, angry.

"Well, I have my own surprise." Hyde smiled. "George is giving me a promotion. You're looking at the new manger at the garage." Hyde smiled proudly.

He had been working at the garage since they had found out about Holly. Hyde proposed to Jackie, they had Holly, and they moved into the tiny apartment. Even though Jackie was only twenty-one and Hyde was twenty-two when they had Holly they made it work. And now they were both a year older.

Hyde worked at a very good garage. Since it was the only garage in Point Place it got tons and tons of business. It made very good money. Jackie remembered Hyde's old manger, he lived in a huge house with his many women. Hopefully Hyde and Jackie would be able to have a new house.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jackie shouted as she leapt into Hyde's arms. "God! You'll be making so much money!"

"I know. I start the new position on Monday. I'll have more flexible hours and a bigger pay check." Hyde said, receiving a kiss from Jackie.

"I have never been so happy." Jackie said hugging Hyde tightly. 

Their moment was interrupted when a knock came from the door.

"Damn." Hyde said. Jackie smiled and got off of him as she made her way to the door. She opened the door, a huge smile on her face. But her smile seemed to creep down when she saw who was standing there.

"Hi guys. Have a friendly sofa for a friendly face." Eric smiled.


	3. When it rains it pours

"Comfortable?" Jackie smiled as she handed Eric a pillow and two blankets.

"Yes." Eric said placing the items next to him on the couch.

"I wish we had something more to offer but, well…" Jackie looked around letting the apartment speak for itself. Eric smiled and shook his head.

"This is good enough. And I have pajamas and a tooth brush and a change of clothes." Eric said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

Jackie smiled and patted his head. "You can use the guest bathroom. No waking up Holly though, or I sware, you WILL get to stop her from fussing." 

It seemed like a pathetic threat, _seemed_ was the main word here. Eric simply nodded his head.

"So what did you do?" Hyde smirked as he walked into the room and folded his arms over his chest.

"I said we should get rid of Caterpillar. And Donna freaked out and kicked me out of the house. My own house!" Eric said, angrily, but in the same respect quietly. 

Eric and Donna had gotten married two months ago. It was a beautiful ceremony. They were both finished college, Donna with honors, and were making out fine. They had a two-bedroom ranch that was double the size of Jackie and Hyde's apartment. But it also cost about double and a half more. But Donna had made her name working for the newspaper already and Eric was the owner of the Price Smart supermarket. Eric and Donna had come along their own way. Not like it was Jackie or Hyde's way, but it was a way. 

"Donna's had that cat for almost five years now. She's attached to it." Jackie said, shocked that Eric would want to make Donna give up Caterpillar. 

"The cat sleeps in our room, eats our food, and gets more attention then me." Eric said looking at Jackie critically.

"So you're saying, you're jealous of a cat?" Hyde asked.

"…No… I mean… well… she… Shut up Hyde!" Eric finally spat out.

"Well Donna had every right to kick you out." Jackie said getting up. "I'm going to go call her." Jackie disappeared into her bedroom.

"Women." Eric mumbled. Hyde looked at him and smiled.

"Still it's better to be sleeping in the room then on the couch." Then Hyde followed his wife into the bedroom.

The next morning, Jackie stood to the stove making scrambled eggs. The tiny child, Holly was sitting in her high chair. Holly had brown-ish hair that matched her father's hair almost perfectly. She also had curls that were strewed about her face. She had cute cheeks, perfect for a one year old. She took after Hyde's appearance greatly. But the way she would play with her mother's brushes and jewelry proved she was still Jackie's daughter. She was a sight for sore eyes. 

Eric walked into the kitchen with his flannel pajamas. He sat across from Holly who had opened her beautiful brown eyes wide to stare at the man. Eric looked at her and then to Jackie's back.

"Your kid is staring at me." Eric said, not in the mood to deal with a wide-eyed child. 

Eric could see from the Jackie's side that she was smirking. Hyde walked in, obvious hearing Eric's comment.

"She's just noticing how funny looking you are." Hyde said kissing the top of his daughter's head, which was still transfixed on Eric. Hyde then proceeded over to his wife and put his arms around her waist and put his mouth close to her ear.

"But she looks like an owl!" Eric said staring back at the little girl. Jackie and Hyde both turned their head and looked from Holly to Eric.

"Wow, she does." Jackie said and turned the stove off.

"I'll get the camera." Hyde said going into the other room. 

After a few minutes and a few pictures, Holly finally stopped looking at Eric and back to her parents. She giggled happily and began holding her arms out for Hyde. 

Eric made a face at her as Hyde came over and picked her up. He began bouncing her lightly as he walked form the entry of the kitchen by the front door and the one by the dining room. He made three circles and then placed Holly back into her highchair and sat down to a plate. Eric was already eating and was happily enjoying his meal.

"Did you talk to that woman?" He said after swallowing a fork full of eggs.

Jackie nodded her head as she stood in the corner of the cabinets drinking her tea.

"She said it will be too soon if you never came home." Eric's face fell fast.

"All because of a stupid cat?"

"She said lately all you wanted was change." Jackie said. She then put her hand on her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"What's that about?" Eric said watching her run out of the kitchen.

"Stomach bug." Hyde said not looking up. 

"Did she had the stomach bug last week?" Eric asked curiously. Hyde didn't look up or say anything. "Oh my god!" Eric shouted. Hyde and Holly looked at him.

"What?"

"Is she…?" Eric began and then smoked an imaginary cigarette. It hit Hyde rather quickly. Jackie had gotten extremely sick years ago from smoking one cigarette. 

"No you idiot. She's pregnant." Hyde said after the memory left his head. Eric's jaw dropped to the table.

"No way! Are you serious!" Eric said it more as a statement then a question.

"Yes you idiot." Hyde said continuing to eat his breakfast. Holly was giggling not understanding what was going one between the two adults.

"I'm sorry. The flu." Jackie said coming back into the kitchen. She looked at Eric who smirked proudly. "You told him!" 

"That or let him think you were smoking!" Hyde said in his defense. Jackie looked at him and grabbed the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Donna, she'll kill me if she finds out you told Eric before I told her."

"Another baby!" Kitty smiled widely. She was more then ecstatic. Red sat at the dinning room table staring at the two adults. "Red say something."

"You… two are in for it." Red said. He had almost died after hearing about Holly, so they were surprised he wasn't trying to kill them for the new arrival.

"Red, they are not in for it. They are going to have another gorgeous child." Kitty was ecstatic about having another child around her. Ever since Laurie had her first child, Kitty has had baby fever.

"At least you're getting that promotion." Red said. Breathing in deeply. 

Ever since Red's little heart attack two years ago, he's had to, immensely, lower his blood pressure. Which meant dealing with his anger issues. And for better, Red was doing very well with his anger management.

Kitty smiled widely once again. Hyde smiled and thought about how over the years Red and Kitty had become his parents. He knew that Jackie had a soft spot for them as well. Jackie's parents pretty much renounced her as their daughter when she told them she was pregnant. Hyde being the father didn't help either. 

"Another little one!" Kitty laughed her little unique laugh. Jackie smiled.

"It's due in October, eight more months." Kitty smiled again.

"This is so exciting."

Holly sat playing with a doll as Jackie threw random things into a pink baby bag.

"Jackie are you sure I'll need all of these things?" Donna asked her voice filled with worried.

"Donna, I trust you, but… you've never watched Holly for longer then an hour… I think… I know you'll need all of these things." Jackie said putting in another bottle and two more jars of food.

"If you say so." Donna said. She quickly turned her attention to the tiny little one and a half year old grasping on to her leg. "Hi Holly."

"Hi." Holly said in her tiny little voice. Donna let out a set of giggles and then bent down to pick up the one year old.

"She is the cutest thing I have EVER seen!" Donna exclaimed. Holly let out her own set of giggles knowing she had just received a compliment.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot." Jackie said smiling broadly. 

Soon the bag was down being packed and ready to go. Jackie handed the bag to Donna and took Holly.

"Ok, now I want you to be a very good girl for Aunt Donna. Mommy will see you tomorrow morning. And if you're really good, mommy and daddy will give you a present. Ok?" Holly shook her head vigorously. Excited about getting a reward. She then puckered up her lips with Jackie kissed.

"Bye ma-ma." Donna gave another "too cute," kind of face and took Holly. 

"I'll call you tonight?" Donna said saying bye to Jackie.

"Yep." Jackie nodded. 

Just as they made it to the door, Hyde and Eric walked in. Hyde kissed his daughter on the head, ignoring the awkwardness that seemed to hang above Donna and Eric.

"Bye Jackie. Hyde." Donna said not taking her eyes off Eric. Holly feeling the tension put her head into Donna's neck, hoping to hide herself. Donna left quickly.

"She's taking Holly?" Eric said after a long pause.

"She wanted some company." Jackie said not exactly looking at Eric. "She said she wanted to play with Holly. Bond with her."

"Oh." Eric said his voice was drained completely. He looked around. "I'm going to bed." Eric said going towards the couch. 

"Why don't you see in Holly's room?" Hyde said from the kitchen. Jackie and Eric both turned toward the kitchen.

"It's an almost sound proof room. We can hear out, but you can't hear in." Hyde smirked.

"Where would I sleep? The crib?" Eric said sarcastically.

"No. The floor. It's rugged; we'll but a blanket on the group. It'll be like a camping trip." Hyde said, his smile growing wider and wider.

"Steven…" Jackie began but stopped when Hyde turned to her. She instantly read his mind. "You have an idea there." 

Eric looked at them both. Not catching what was being thrown in their air between the two.

"Ok, fine, whatever." Eric said very Zen-like.

"That's cool." Hyde said and quickly went into the room to straighten up.

"That's… cool." Eric said sitting on the couch.

Jackie laid in the bed playing with Hyde's hand. She was smiling widely, just running her fingers in and out of his. She was almost glowing.

Hyde was watching her play with his hands. It sent chills up his spine. He loved it when they touched; there was always a spark. Hyde soon though took his hand away and slipped it, comfortably, under Jackie and brought her closer to him.

"I love you." She said cuddling into his bare chest.

"I love you too." Hyde said, kissing her forehead. 

It had taken years for the phrase to come out of Hyde's mouth so smoothly, so easily. With Jackie it came out naturally and gracefully, as if she had been born to say it. Another thing that Hyde knew he didn't want to live without.

Jackie sat across from Mrs. Foreman and Donna at the food court. After Holly had been picked upped and then dropped off with her father, Jackie and the other two girls decided to go and have a girls' day out. 

They had gone to the mall and bought some adorable outfits for Holly, and some adorable outfits for the new baby, even though they didn't know the sex.

"The baby blue one is so cute!" Donna said talking while sipping her soda. Mrs. Foreman laughed and nodded her head.

"I adore the little white outfit. With the marching dogs!" Kitty laughed again. Jackie smiled and agreed that both outfits were too much to handle.

"Have you and Hyde decided on the living arrangements?" Donna asked, changing from her child loving tone to her business tone. Kitty stopped laughing and looked at Jackie.

"Actually, yes we have. We're looking at a few houses right now. I actually really like one of them. It's white with blue shutters in the front. It has a beautiful bay window on the left side of the house. It opens to a small hall where there's a staircase, two doors on either side of the entry, and then there was a straight path that leads to a kitchen. The door on the left side is the family room. It's so pretty. 

"Then after the family room is a dinning room and a small storage/closet. The dinning room leads into the kitchen, which is much bigger, then ours. The kitchen leads into a small, but elegant sized backyard. It also leads into the one car garage. Upstairs there are four bedrooms. The master bedroom has a mast bathroom. There's one slightly bigger room out of the three and then the other two rooms are the same size. It's the sweetest house you have ever seen." Jackie was smiling and dreaming about the house.

"Payment?" Donna said, trying not to really break the happy moment.

"Well, the down payment is going to be tough, but other then that… it doesn't seem to be much of a problem. We have quite a bit saved up from when I was working at that Diner, that and some of the money Steven puts away every other month or so." Jackie said, smiling again.

"That's good!" Kitty excitedly said.

"I know soon I'll be owning my own house."

"So… your own house?" Eric said as him and Hyde played with Holly. Eric was wearing an old hat that looked like it was from the forties; Hyde was wearing a fake pearl necklace that Holly kept giving to him. Holly herself was wrapped in a long feathered boa, and was hitting the plastic plate with the plastic spoon. 

They were having, what Jackie likes to call a rendition of a tea party. 

"It's in the talks. The realtor thinks we have a great chance. Consider the couple selling the house loves Jackie." Hyde said about to take the necklace off when Eric motioned to Holly who was giving her father a nasty look. "Ok, ok it stays on." Hyde said taking his hands away from the necklace. Holly smiled and went back to hitting her plate.

Eric smiled and looked at Hyde. "Well then. Congrats." Hyde smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Hyde said as he ran into the doctor's office.

"Hello Mr. Hyde." A tall woman behind a desk smiled. She had fair skin and deep rich chocolate colored hair. "Have a seat."

Hyde sat down next to his wife who scooted away from him. Hyde knew she must have been angry. The doctor not fazed at all, sine she had known the Hyde's for a year and half now.

"Well, everything seems to be going normally. You're going to have lose of appetite and fatigue ness. And of course morning sickness, all are very normal. So don't worry about it." The doctor smiled. "I also got the result of the gender test."

"You did?" Hyde said excitedly. 

"Yep." The doctor smiled. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes, of course!" Jackie and Hyde said together.

"It's a…"


	4. Minute Man

Jackie and Hyde walked into their house smiling broadly. It had been a wonderful visit to the doctors. Even though Hyde had been late. Jackie went into the living room and smiled at Eric as she saw him and Holly playing with legos.

"How was the doctor's?" Eric said looking up at the smiling face.

"It was… good." Jackie said and picked up Holly. She swung her daughter around and then walked into her bedroom.

"Um… we were playing legos!" Eric yelled as the bedroom door closed. Hyde walked up to Eric and slapped his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Hey man." Hyde said falling unto the sofa smiling broadly.

"Well? What's so good?" Eric said, wanting to smile too.

"We're having a boy. In less then eight months." Hyde smiled and turned to Eric. "Dude, less then eight months." 

Eric smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. 

"I'm happy for you man. I'm happy for ya."

Donna, Jackie, and Mrs. Foreman sat in the kitchen of the Foreman house.

"So, we decided on Joshua Michael, Justin Matthew, or Jordan Steven. I'm aiming for Jordan Steven." Jackie smiled. Donna's eyes lit up.

"Jordan Steven. That's so cute!" Kitty let out her unique laugh.

"I agree!" Jackie smiled. 

"Steven doesn't like it, but he'll come around."

"At least you're living in your own house man." Kelso said as he turned to Eric.

"It's been three weeks Kelso. He wore out his welcome the second day he stayed in the house." Hyde said, holding a sleeping Holly in his arms.

"Dude, I was at your house for a week. And I hate to say it but Jackie loved me staying with you guys."

"She's two months pregnant, she is constantly tired, and she has seven more months of baby stuff. I would love help around the house too. And according to Jackie she's going to ask Donna if you could live with us for a while cause she loved the help." Hyde said getting a little upset.

"I could always help." Kelso received a punch to the arm from Hyde. "Man!"

"Shut up Kelso." Eric said and turned back to Hyde. "Why doesn't Jackie and Holly come live at our house for a while, just until you fit into a routine with the new job."

"Is it my fault that I have a payment due on a house that isn't even mine yet. Is it my fault I have to work my ass off to PAY for the house." Hyde said raising his tone but not his voice.

"No." Kelso and Eric said at once.

Hyde nodded his head. The three boys turned towards the stairs when they heard footsteps. Down came Jackie, her hair was bouncing in a ponytail and she had a serene look on her face.

"Hi." Hyde said quietly.

"Hey. I'm going to take this one upstairs and let her sleep with Grandpa Red on the couch." Jackie said gently taking her daughter from her husband.

"Have fun." Eric said. Jackie was one of Red's favorites, as was Donna and Holly. The boys were one the radar when it came to Red.

"I will." Jackie smiled and left the boys.

"So you got the house?" Eric said once Jackie had disappeared up the stairs.

"Yep. I just have to pay the down payment and it's all mine. I told Jackie I couldn't get it. I can't wait to show her and Holly next Sunday." Hyde said getting excited.

"Congrats." Kelso said leaning back. Hyde smiled and thanked him.

Kelso had graduated Police Training and had become a cop. He was mostly kept on low profile things, such as security and things. Kelso didn't care one bit, he was happy that he was a police officer. And a damn good one in his own opinion. Kelso had one girlfriend after the other. He didn't seem to stay with one longer then a few weeks. His current one was a real bimbo. Her name was Candy and she had been Ms. Flavor of the Month in Playboy. Kelso often bragged about her since he had gone out with her three times already.

Eric stood up and stretched.

"I should get going. Considering we have to go home and feed Caterpillar and Butterscotch." Eric said with a slight attitude.

"Why would you get her a dog if you were jealous of the cat?" Hyde asked as he and Kelso got up to follow Eric.

"To show her I wasn't jealous." Eric said it as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Jackie sat in the living room, watching TV. Every other second she would look at Holly who was on the floor playing with some toy she had received. Hyde was at work until late tonight. He had missed dinner for the third time in a week. 

This Sunday he was going to take Jackie and Holly out to apologize, but with his schedule, Jackie really didn't believe he would be able to do it.

An hour had passed and Holly was passed out on the couch, sucking her thumb. Jackie looked over to her daughter and smiled softly. She got up and picked her daughter up as gently as possible. She put her in the crib and left the nursery quickly. 

Jackie went back into the living room and sat down. She was really tired. She didn't think much of it because with Holly she was just as bad during the first trimester. Jackie slouched a bit and put her feet up on the couch. It was only a matter of time till her stomach grew with the little child inside of her. She had lost the majority of the wait after Holly was born. But according to Mrs. Foreman, your second child was, well, a bitch. 

The front door opened slowly and was shut back quickly and quietly. Jackie instantly smelt the garage scent of oil and gas. She turned her head and saw Hyde going into the kitchen. Jackie got up and leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen from the living room.

"Hi there stranger." She said. Hyde turned around quickly, his eyes were wide, a deer caught in the headlights.

"I thought you be sleeping." Hyde said after a little while and then relaxed a little.

"I was hoping to have some company to go to bed with. Since, you know, Michael and Eric are busy this weekend, I figured I wait up for you." Jackie said. She smiled upon seeing the amused smirk, but the un-amused eyes of her husband.

"Shut up." Hyde said coming by her and kissing her softly. 

"Ew! Smelly!" Jackie said after the short kiss and then held her nose and backed away.

"I had to work on cars. Sue me." Jackie kissed his lips quickly and then headed toward her bedroom.

"I would if I could." 

Hyde laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Jackie was reading some stupid romance novel, eating a bowl of cherries.

"Can you put the book down and let's sleep?" Hyde said. Turning his head to look down at his wife. Jackie looked up at him with anger in her eyes. 

"I have two more pages. God. I just want to see if Stephano marries Carla." Jackie went back to reading intensely. Hyde looked at her and then turned over and stared at the wall.

Jackie had a tendency to do things when they should be done. Such as read a book when your husband had a long day of work. 

Soon the lights her turned off. Hyde knew Jackie had turned to face her wall because their butts were touching. Hyde turned over and looked at Jackie's back. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed the base of her neck softly. He then pulled her closer to him. He loved the feelings of her in his arms. There was nothing more perfect. It didn't take long for Hyde to fall asleep.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Months had gone by quickly. Jackie was just starting in her second trimester. She had a slight stomach nothing to bad, but her clothes were slightly tighter. 

They had also begun to move into their brand new house, which Jackie almost died when she found out Hyde bought it. She was so happy. Everything was in the house it was a matter of organizing. 

Holly didn't like the matter of her new bed. She was already two. Jackie thought it was to soon, but Hyde assured them both that the bed would be fine. Between Donna, Eric, Mrs. Forman, and Red, Hyde and Jackie's house was looking better and better.

Of course there were a few more things but the house seemed big enough for the four of them.

Hyde was working more and more though. It drove Jackie crazy. And with the wonderful nausea and fatigue ness she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, especially Hyde.

Donna was over all the time. She liked helping Jackie out. And even though they clashed. Especially when it came to decorating, they enjoyed the other's company.

"So, Jackie how's Hyde?" Donna asked cautiously. Jackie had woken up in a bad mood. And anything was setting her off. Eric had to leave the house because of how badly his "wrong side of the bed" joke went.

"Hyde who?" Jackie said with an amount of attitude that would scare a python. Donna moved her chair from the back patio away slightly and then watched as Holly played with the "my size doll house" Red bought her for her birthday.

"That man you've been living with for, oh I don't know, three years?" Donna said, trying to sound less sarcastic then she wanted.

Jackie shrugged and watched her daughter play. Donna nodded and began watching Holly play as well.

"All he does is work." Jackie said, not taking her eyes off of Holly.

"He has to provide for you and Holly and the baby. Not to mention pay the bills and the house." Donna said trying to defend her long time friend.

"He got the promotion so he could make MORE money and still have time for his family." Jackie said. 

Of course she liked living in her new house. Holly was finally getting use to it. A dog was even in the talks. But Jackie would live in her two-bedroom apartment if it meant Hyde would be at home sometimes.

"He hasn't shared a intimate moment with either one of us in the past month. He hasn't tucked her in, or even given me a kiss that lasted longer then ten seconds." Jackie said, solemnly.

"Well, I'm sure his schedule will work itself out. He's probably putting in a lot of hours so he can get a lot of money, for a rain day." Donna said reassuring her friend.

*

"Who's a pretty baby?" Fez said to Holly. He smiled and handed the girl a stuffed dog, that Holly began immediately banging on the table. Fez smiled and looked up to see Jackie admiring the pink jumper.

"Fez it's adorable! You shouldn't have!" Jackie said in a high-pitched voice and hugged her dear friend.

"It was no big deal. I mean I'm sorry I had to miss the little one's birthday. How's life anyway?" Fez said taking a seat across from where Jackie had sat.

"About five more months for this little bundle of joy." Jackie said rubbing her stomach. "And she is now entering those terrible twos I've heard so much about. She's destructive, disobedient, a pain in the butt. She loves saying "pepper, monkey, and jump." Her three favorite words. Through out the day it's "Mommy, I want monkey. I want pepper. I want ice." That is all she knows."

"Yeah, my sister's kids were and are exactly like her. Pain in the butt." Fez and Jackie laughed. "Where's Hyde? I was hoping to catch him before I left."

"He said he be home around six." Jackie said looking at the clock. "It's seven, go figure."

Fez was about to open his mouth when the front door shut. The two adults got up to see Hyde kissing his daughter in the hallway.

"Jackie!" Hyde said coming over and kissing his wife passionately. "I'm sorry, there's just so much going on, and—" Jackie put a finger to his lips and motioned to Fez. "Fez! Dude it's been like five months. How's the family?" 

Fez and Hyde shared a quick, manly, hug. "There good. Jesse wished she could come but being in a different land for five months unnerves some people. She has never been so happy to take a shower." The three friends laughed. "Well, I was just about to get going. I'll see you two at the barbeque Saturday, right?"

"Of course." Jackie smiled as Fez, nodded in approval and then made his way out the door.

"Saturday?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, Red and Kitty are throwing an Easter barbeque. You forgot!" Jackie said quickly.

"Jackie," Hyde began.

"No! You've known about this for TWO weeks. Count them Steven, two weeks!" Jackie said holding two fingers up.

"Jackie, I'll be there. I'll take off work." Hyde said, looking at his wife.

"Good. You're sleeping on the couch." Jackie picked up Holly, who waved good-bye to her father.

"Jackie." Hyde tried to reason.

*

Hyde had never spent the entire night on the couch, ever. Jackie usually pulled him back in, OR he would go up to his bedroom. But tonight the door was locked and he didn't think Jackie would make a trip downstairs.

He knew that the long hours were killing Jackie. And the fact that he was late for almost every doctor's appointment, except the one, he totally just forgot about and all the other things he was forgetting about didn't help Ease Jackie's mind.

Jackie forgave him for a week or two upon the surprise of the house. He had never seen Jackie so happy, so pleased. But he wasn't around to share having a new house with his family. 

Holly seemed to forgive him. He didn't know why. Probably because she's two. But he knew if he didn't work with his schedule he probably would even get to know his son.

He would just be happy to live to see Saturday though.

*

"Jackie, you made it!" Donna said taking Holly from her mother's arms. "Where's Hyde?" 

Jackie looked at Donna with cold eyes.

"He had to work for an hour, but will be here before dinner." Jackie said it in an unnatural calm sort-of way, like a killer, explaining his plan to his sidekick.

"Daddy!" Holly smiled to Donna. Donna looked at Holly and then Jackie.

"Ok then. Um… Jesse, Mrs. Foreman, Joanne and I are hanging in the kitchen. Why don't we let Red and my dad baby-sit and you can have some friend time." Jackie shrugged and headed toward the kitchen. Donna went to the couch and placed Holly in-between Red and Bob who were preoccupied by yelling at the TV during a game. Donna then went towards the kitchen.

"Dammit Bob! I told you we should have betted on San Francisco." Red said looking towards Bob. Bob looked back at him.

"Red, it's a sure thing, trust me."

"Trust you? Dammit Bob!" 

"Dam-it!" Holly giggled. Red and Bob looked down at the tiny two years old.

"Dammit." The two men said together.

*

Hyde walked in through the basement door. Eric and Fez were on the couch, while Kelso sat on the chair near the door. Hyde made his way to "his" chair.

"Oh man, are they talking you bad." Eric said, looking over at Hyde.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Fez said, worried about his friend's health.

"Jackie's so going to kill you." Kelso said, not laughing.

"I know, I know! There was just so much paper work. I guess you guys had dinner?"

"No! Ms. Kitty wanted to wait for you!" Fez said, angry about not having food.

"Holly ate though. Red said it was because they loved her more. And I think the girls had some sort-of food." Eric said.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde said. 

"Kitchen." Kelso, Fez, and Eric said together. Hyde took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen.

"Jacks?" Hyde said upon entering the kitchen. The table of girls looked at him. Jackie had the hardest glare of all.

"Steven. I want to talk to you. In the dinning room. Now." Jackie said getting up. Hyde breathed in and followed her to the dinning.

"You said you be here at four at the latest!" Jackie looked at him, tears welled up. "It's six." 

"Jackie, there was so much paper work… and that's no excuse. I'm here though. Right?"

"That's not the point." Jackie looked at him. "I'm spending the night at Donna's. Eric is going home with you and Holly. Since you have off tomorrow I want you to spend some time with Holly. You haven't had any alone time with her in a few weeks now."

"Jackie I—" Hyde looked at his wife and brought her into a hug. "I took next weekend off. I want to take you out on the town Saturday night. So while you're at Donna's make plans with her about Holly spending the weekend." Jackie looked at Hyde. She just nodded her head.

"Sure."

"Ok. Now smile." Jackie smiled a little. "Dinner?"

"I'd love some." Jackie said as Hyde put his arm around her shoulders and lead her back to the kitchen.

*

Jackie sat in the beautiful living room of Donna and Eric's house. She was staring out the window which one of the sofa's faced.

"How ya doing?" Donna said handing a tiny teacup to Jackie.

"I'm tired." Jackie said softly. He took a sip from the cup and continued to stare out of the window.

"Looking for something." Donna said after a minute or two had gone by.

"No… I'm just… I don't know." Jackie said, turning to Donna. "I'm excited about having the baby. I'm excited about the new house, the different life, the change. I just don't like Steven, always not there." Jackie said. Donna smiled and shook her head.

"It'll get better." Donna said sitting next to her friend. "And you'll have money!"

*

"At least your getting money." Eric said as Hyde came out form the kitchen.

"It's not about the money. Well, yes it's about the money. But… I mean business is going fine, I just had no idea a manager had so much paperwork. I never liked paperwork." Hyde said handing coffee to Eric and sat on the recliner. 

Eric shrugged and took a gulp from his coffee. 

"Let's see the baby is due in another… five months?"

"Four and a half." Hyde corrected.

"Ok, four and a half. You work your as off for another two and a half. Then you slow down work, beginning bring home paperwork, take weekends off, and you'll have two months of reconnecting with your family. Then you get a baby, and life will work itself out." Eric smiled broadly.

"I'll look into that." Hyde said, drinking his coffee.

"Ok." Eric smiled. 

*

Hyde began coming hope with his paperwork and doing it after dinner and after he spent time with Holly. He began talking to Jackie more and more. Soon Saturday rolled around and Jackie's Saturday night get away was ready to go. Until one tiny detail arose.

"You're going to WORK!" Jackie shouted at her husband. 

"They need me. The reservation is at seven I'll be home at 6:45 on the dot. I sware!" Hyde said as he kissed his wife's cheek and ran off. Jackie looked at where he was and then stalked to the kitchen and almost broke the numbers on the phone while dialing.

"Hello?"

"Donna!"

"Jackie?"

"He is going to work! On my night get away!"

"Jackie, shhh… He'll be home before you go out. Hyde wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Donna…"

"Jackie come on, it's already two. Go take a nice hot bath and get ready."

"Where's Holly?"

"Eric took her to say Pretty, Pretty Princess the movie." Donna laughed a little.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Donna."

"No problem!" 

"Talk to you later, bye-bye." Jackie waited for Donna's reply and then hung up. She then made her way to the bathroom.

*

Jackie sat on the couch staring at the front door. She was wearing a black dress the hid her slight tummy little. Here hair was twisted up and was looking very sophisticated. It was already 6:43, and no Steven.

Suddenly there was a honk from outside. Jackie gout up and went to the door. Furious that Hyde wouldn't even come inside first. He was probably filthy.

Jackie swung the door open and saw, on the street, a black limo. Hyde was standing through the sunroof on the back of the car. He had on a white shirt and a black jacket and was holding a single red rose.

"This is not like you… in ANY way." Jackie said coming towards the car. Hyde ducked back in the car with a giant smile. The driver opened the door for Jackie.

"Would it have been better if I showed up in the El Camino in my work clothes with no rose?" Hyde asked kissing his wife.

"No." Jackie smiled.

They made their way to the restaurant and sat, and talked, and had a great time. Jackie compared to the dinner as "it's almost like it's our first date."

After the restaurant the two went to a movie and then back home where they proceed to their bedroom.

"Tonight I just want it to be you and be and talking till dawn." Hyde said as he looked at Jackie who was in the bed already.

"And what would WE have to talk about?" Jackie smiled.

"How I redeemed myself for the past month or so." Hyde said, crawling into the bed. Jackie cuddled up to him and kissed his bare chest lightly.

"Yeah, about that," Jackie smiled. "Good job."

*

Soon enough everything was going according to plan. Hyde's hours were made workable, with him bring home all there papers. The new nursery was already for it's little guest. 

Donna and Eric were back to their old fighting habits, but still standing tall, and everyone else was just living their lives.

"Holly just turned two." Jackie said as she made breakfast.

"So, I think an earlier education would be good." Hyde said. Jackie gave him a skeptical look.

"You and education in the same sentence is unnerving." 

"I went to county college didn't I?" Hyde said. "And for that matter you did too!" 

"You hated it, I don't see why you of all people want to send your child to preschool already." Jackie said sitting down with her tea.

"Jacks, it's a daycare center, that goes through a few things." Hyde said, looking at his wife.

"We'll see." Jackie said.

"Hyde? Jackie?" The two got up and went to the front door where they saw Eric with a sleeping bag.

"Eric?" Hyde asked, shaking his head.

"Um… can we just skip the interrogation for now?"


	6. EricDonnaTrouble

((Short Author Note: Sorry about the long update… :( I've had a… rather long week. So I'm sorry. I meant to update sooner. But here's chapter five… I wasn't feeling to well when I finished it so if it's confusing… well I was sick… lol. Ok, well hope you enjoy. Hopefully the next chapter, I'll try to make longer and you know clear up w/e was confusing' in the chapter, and I'll try with all my might to get it out by Friday the latest, Wednesday, I say, the earliest. Ok. R&R Hope you enjoy!))

"Eric, man, it's been three days!" Hyde said sternly. Jackie was sitting in the living room with Holly, listening to the conversation between the two men in the kitchen.

"Look, one more day. Donna will… maybe, talk to me then." Eric said, his voice lowering with each word.

"Eric!" Hyde shouted. 

Eric stepped back and looked at Hyde.

"You can't keep fighting with her like this man. Over a baby and everything is not good either!"

"You and Jackie fight over the kids!"

"We have them!"

"Boys. Please. Hyde Eric wants kids; Donna's not ready. Eric, give Donna time and talk it over, don't pressure her." Jackie said looking at the two boys. She then left the kitchen.

"Dammit." The two boys said together.

*

Jackie sat in the living room, her round stomach showing through her summer maternity dress. 

She groaned as she moved to get more comfortable. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Eric and Hyde took Holly to the park for the rest of the afternoon. So, luckily, Jackie was the one only one available to get the door.

She sighed, got up, and went to the door. Ready to kick whoever was there. 

"Donna?" She said, seeing her tall, red headed friend.

"Is Eric here?" Donna said, looking inside.

"He's here, but not right now. He went to the park with Steven and Holly." Jackie said opening the door a little more.

Donna walked in. The two made their way to the kitchen. Jackie put on the teakettle as Donna sat down.

"If he's being a burden…?" Donna stopped.

"Don't worry. He's not. It's only been one night." Jackie assured her friend.

"Jackie," Donna began. Jackie turned and looked at her friend. "I can't… I can't do this anymore." 

"Do what?"

"This relationship! Eric is… too much! We both have jobs, we work our ass off, he wants kids, and he wants to get rid of the cat and dog." Donna sat there. "I don't know him anymore, the dumbass."

"Donna, seriously. You and Eric need to sit down and talk about everything. You'll feel so much better."

"No, I'm through with it. Eric is so immature!" Donna said as she grasped the teacup that Jackie placed in front of her.

"Come on…" Jackie tried to reason.

"No!"

"Donna! Please! Talk to him! Then make a decision!" Jackie said. 

The front door opened and Hyde walked in with a sleeping Holly, behind him came Eric.

"Damn." Eric said when he saw Donna.

*

"Why do they have to use our house?" Hyde asked his wife as he sat on there bed watching as Jackie played with her hair.

"Because they are our friends. And we have a stable home. And it makes it easier for Eric to stay here."

"That's another thing! Why does he ALWAYS come to us?"

"Let's see, Michael lives out of his girlfriends' apartments. Jesse and Eric don't get along so him asking a favor from Fez would be lethal. Red and Kitty are both full with Laurie's kids for the next week. And we're…"

"Pregnant!" Hyde shouted. Jackie turned and looked at him. "I mean we have a lot going on!"

"Wow, I'm in my fifth month! Big deal. It's not a big thing. He doesn't even bother me." Jackie turned back to the mirror.

"Jackie…" Hyde whined, a side effect of marriage.

"Don't care." Jackie said brushing her hair. 

The door to the room opened and Donna walked in. 

"Um… can I talk to Jackie?" She said, looking at Hyde.

"Sure! Why not!" Hyde said and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry." Donna said softly. Jackie turned and looked at her. A soft expression on her face. 

"Well?"

"Is it ok if he stay with you a night or two more? We talked about…. A lot of things, but I just want some time."

"Ok." Jackie smiled. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"The reason I've been fighting with Eric so much is… it's going to be difficult to have a baby." Donna said slowly.

"Difficult?" Jackie repeated.

"Not impossible, more like improbable. I don't know." Donna said.

"Did you tell Eric?" 

"No."

"Donna…"

"I know, I know... I'll get around to it. Thanks Jackie."

"What are friends for?" Jackie hugged Donna.

"I better go. I'll call you tonight?"

"Sure." Jackie misled as Donna left.

Hyde came back in a few minutes. He changed and then went straight into bed.

"Angry?"

There was only a grunt and then silence. Jackie shook her head and went back to the mirror.

*

"Hey you guys." Eric said opening the door a little more for Jackie, Holly, and Hyde.

"You're staying here… right?" Hyde said once the family came in. Jackie took her free hand and slapped his chest.

"Where's Donna?" Jackie said putting down Holly.

"In the kitchen… baking…"

"Oh no!" Jackie said, her eyes widening. She then rushed pasted Eric and into the kitchen.

"What's so bad about baking?" Hyde said, confused.

"Hyde," Eric said putting his hand on Hyde's shoulder and guided him towards the kitchen. "Donna doesn't bake. Unless it's "that time of the month" or… her mother is coming to town."

Midge, Donna's mother had left Bob and Donna about a year or so before High school graduation. Donna visited her the summer before senior year, ever since Midge and Donna have been on rough terms. Midge had become a critical person. And she criticized Donna and Eric quite a bit. Especially after they got married.

"So, Midge is coming." Hyde said. Eric chuckled slightly and opened the kitchen door. Every inch of every counter was covered with cakes, pies, cookies, and brownies. Donna was near the oven looking at her watch and Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table, which was also covered with various desserts, staring at her friend.

Eric looked at Hyde and shut the door.

"It's a little more then Midge… she's bringing her new fiancé. Oh, and Bob is coming over. Donna double booked her time and couldn't cancel either of them." Eric went into the living room where Caterpillar, a medium sized blonde cat, was sitting quietly on the floor as Holly smacked the cat's stomach.

"She's going to die. When is this little night?"

"Tonight!" Eric said smiling. Hyde stared at him blankly.

"Jackie!"

*

Hyde stood in the guest room of Donna and Eric's ranch. 

"This is bull!" Hyde said staring at Jackie who had changed.

"I don't care if it's bull! They are our BEST friends! Now me staying here mean the world to Donna. If you want to leave… fine. But I want to stay here. Donna is under a lot of stress. And I should have told you! And I know it's you're day off and you wanted to eat at him. But come on Steven!" Jackie then cringed and put her hand on her stomach.

"Jackie?" Hyde said rushing to Jackie as she sat on the bed.

"I'm fine." Jackie said holding her stomach. 

"What happened?" Hyde said as Jackie began to relax.

"I don't know. I have a doctor's appointment in two days, I'll tell the doctor." Jackie got up and walked slowly to the doorway. "Please, change." Jackie said without turning around. 

Hyde stayed on the bed staring out into the hall. Holly smiled and walked in with her pretty little summer dress and hair in two braids. Hyde smiled as his daughter tugged on his pants.

"Daddy!" She said as she cuddled her head into his shirt.

"Baby."

*

The night was going as smoothly as possible. Eric had ordered some Italian food, considering the kitchen was filled with baked goods. 

Everyone was seated at the long dinning room table. Donna and Eric sat at the heads. Jackie sat with Holly on Donna's right, then Hyde, then Bob. Eric was at the other end, then Joanne, then Midge's date, Bryan, and then Midge on Donna's left. Currently the table was very quiet, other then Holly whispering to her mother.

"So…" Donna said and then looked around the table. "We have lots of desserts."

Eric and Hyde both grunted in response. Jackie looked at them.

"Well me and Bryan wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Midge said taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Um… sure mom." Donna said, her voice slightly higher then before.

"Good, good. After dinner then?" Midge said. 

"Sure, anything." Donna said, trying to stop her mother.

After dinner Midge, Bryan, Eric, Hyde and Holly sat in the living room. In the kitchen, Joanne was taking several desserts as Bob said good-bye to Donna.

"We'll—we'll call you. Next week." Bob said hugging his daughter tightly. Jackie smiled but looked away from the affectionate father to daughter action.

"Sure dad…" Bob looked at her. "Daddy." 

"Bye Sweetie. Be sure to call us if we don't, ok?" Joanne said kissing Donna on the cheek. "Have fun with your mom." 

Donna waved as her father and Joanne snuck out the back door.

"Wasn't that bad." Jackie said rubbing her swollen stomach.

"No, mom and dad didn't fight." Donna said taking a cookie from a tray. "She's getting remarried." 

"I know." Jackie said watching as Donna paced.

"She always does this!" Donna snapped. Jackie looked at her, slightly confused.

"Does… what?"

"She comes storming into my life and tries to some how make a huge impression." Donna said, angrily.

"Donna…"

"I don't want to talk about _HER_ wedding. Not when she criticized mine!" Donna then went through the back door.

"Suddenly, I'm totally confused." Jackie said following her friend.

She didn't have to go that far. Donna was on the driveway sitting on top of the car.

"I want a kid. I want to prove I'm a better mother then her. I want to have that same look you get, when you're looking at Holly or rubbing your stomach. That look of everlasting love and protection." Donna said. She laid over the car staring at the stars.

"You said it wasn't impossible." Jackie said leaning against the car.

"No, but it's improbable. Three months, I haven't been taking the pill. I didn't tell Eric. I figured what the hell. I didn't want to give him false hope. I'm still not pregnant." Donna said she just stared at the sky.

"Some things take time." Jackie said.

"Once, you did it once." Donna said bitterly. Jackie looked over at Donna; she was a little taken back, but nodded.

"It'll happen Donna. It's not impossible. Till then though, tell Eric. I think you feel guilty, and your guilt could be stopping you to get pregnant." Jackie said going towards the house.

"Spoken like a true mom." Donna sat up, and smiled. Jackie looked over her shoulder and shot her friend a smile back.

"No, spoken like a true friend.

*

Hyde and Jackie sat in the car as they drove the hour home. Holly was safely in her car seat wearing a jacket with a blanket over her.

"God, she's out cold." Jackie said turning back in her seat. Hyde nodded staring at the road. "You ok?" 

"Fine." Hyde said. His face was like stone, it held no emotion.

"Steven, are you still upset about the stomach thing? It was probably gas of something."

"Jackie… you were in pain!" Hyde said in a loud whisper.

"I'm going to the doctor." Jackie said, looking away.

"Till then you're staying in the house, on bed rest."

"Steven!" Jackie said, temperamental.

"I don't care. I called Mrs. Foreman. She's staying with us till your doctor's appointment.

"You have some serious nerve." Jackie said looking at her window, obviously pissed.

"No, I just care about you." Steven said as they continue to drive. 


	7. After Math

Jackie staggered into her house. She had just gotten home from her doctor's appointment. She hadn't seen Mrs. Foreman's car in the driveway, nor her husband's for that matter.

She had actually gone to the Doctor's with Donna, having told Hyde if he came she'd murder him. He stood by his word and had her on bed rest for the two days. Mrs. Foreman was in and out of the house, cooking, cleaning, and watching Hyde and Holly. Jackie liked having the extra help, but not the fact that she had to stay in bed, or at least the vicinity of the bedroom.

Jackie further walked into her house, to the kitchen. She saw a familiar man sitting at the table surrounded by papers and packets, pens and pencils. It looked like an office disaster. That fact that it was a disaster in her kitchen was not a good thing.

"Steven?" Jackie said shaking her husband gently.

"No!" Hyde shouted as he jumped up. 

"Are you ok?" Jackie questioned as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Hyde said quickly, calming down.

"Where's your car?" Jackie asked placing her purse and jacket on a kitchen table and going towards the teapot.

"Kelso is borrowing it. I'm just praying I get it back unharmed." Hyde went behind Jackie and put his arms around her round waist. "What's the damage?"

"Dr. Seever said that I'm in good health, everything is looking good, and I should try and limit my stress." Jackie said turning around, putting her arms around her husband's neck.

"Did you tell her about the pain?" Hyde said, watching Jackie's expression.

"Yes, the baby kicked me rather hardly. And with our little fight going on, I got hit with the baby kicking and with stress." Jackie said calmly.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?" Jackie looked at Hyde.

"You're going to relax! No more worries."

*

No more worries. It was an empty promise, in this case a threat. Jackie wasn't allowed to lift a finger. Mrs. Foreman was more then willing to help and practically moved into the Hyde household. Holly loved having another adult to pay her more attention. She was talking a lot more, and a lot faster. 

The house, even with Steven and Mrs. Foreman was coming apart. Holly's toys were everywhere. From Barbies, to babies, to stuffed animals, to legos, the floors were littered with toys. The cleanest area's of the house was the nursery, the master bedroom, the office (though it was never used), and the kitchen.

It had been a month. Jackie often had to leave the house and would take Holly to Donna's and make Eric go help with the house. She was already in her sixth month. To think it was already July, actually the middle of July. Jackie was even more excited about the baby, though the house dampened her happiness.

Hyde, who decided he would help out like never before, didn't realize how much control Jackie really had over the house. He had never seen it this dirty. He didn't even remember buying Holly most of the toys. Hell he never saw so many dirty clothes. Hyde felt bad for taking advantage of Jackie for the past two years. He never realized what she did for the house. But she wasn't allowed to help till after the baby was born… three more months.

"Donna… my house… it's… so wrong." Jackie said as she watched Holly play with Donna's dog. "It's not clean."

"Jackie, you have a man running the house, Mrs. Foreman can only do so much." Donna reasoned.

"They won't let me help!" Jackie said defensively. 

"I'm sorry…" Donna said. 

Jackie had gone over to Donna's alone. Holly was with Hyde and Eric. And Mrs. Foreman was conducting a cleaning of the house. Jackie was lying on the couch trying to help with the back pains that all mothers to be were use too.

"Well… Mom and Bryan are getting hitched next week." Donna said her tone becoming much sadder.

"Are you going?" Jackie asked, propping her self on her elbows.

"Um… no. I don't think I really want to be there." Donna said sitting back. Jackie allowed herself to fall back. 

"Ok then."

"Stupid mother." Donna mumbled.

*

Holly was hitting the shelves of the Baby store from her seat in the wagon. Hyde, who was pushing the wagon, was also dumping toys into the back. Eric strolled behind them playing with a blue teddy bear.

"So… what's with the buying out the entire store?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I just figured my boy would need some manly toys." Hyde said throwing a G.I Joe in the back.

"Manly!" Holly repeated as she played with the Barbie in the box, her father was going to buy her.

"…Hyde… Jackie will kill you. And I might have to do something… like laugh." Eric said, seriously. Hyde shrugged.

"Oh well."

Eric shook his head and continued to walk behind Hyde and the Wagon. The group came to a large pyramid of diapers. Holly swung her Barbie doll box into the pyramid. The pyramid came slowly down surround Hyde, Eric, and Holly.

"Oh Crap!" The two men said, running as fast as they could to the other end.

"Hey! You two!" Yelled a pimply teenage boy, standing in the middle of the diaper pyramid disaster. "HEY! You forgot your Pretty, Pretty Princess Barbie!"

*

"You are so beautiful to me! Can't you see? You're everything I hoped for; you're everything I need. You are so beautiful to me." Hyde sang gently to his daughter as she drifted to sleep. Her brown curly hair spilled on to her face. But Hyde pushed it back.  He kissed her cheek and turned around to see Jackie leaning in the doorway. One hand over her hear and the other on against the wall.

"Oh god… how long were you there."

"The start of you're everything I need." Jackie smiled. Hyde shook his head and closed the door to his two yr old daughter's room.

He then kissed Jackie.

"When did you get home?" 

"Few minutes ago. Eric drove me home. He said he's going to begin charging us for gas money." Jackie smiled and sat on the bed as Hyde took off his shirt and pants to put on a pair of shorts to sleep in.

"Yeah, yeah, he has said that before. He'll say it again." Hyde then got into bed. "Are you sleeping tonight?"

"No." Jackie said getting up and going towards the door.

"But… I thought you were coming to bed?" Hyde said, a little upset.

"Not tired. I'm gonna go grab and snack and see what movies are on."

"But… Jackie…"

"Good night Steven." And Jackie left the room.

*

Hyde woke up to the sun sneaking over his eyes. He let out a groan. It was already Sunday. Tomorrow was work. He reached out his arm to find Jackie. But he felt emptiness. He opened his eyes and looked next to him. No one, no Jackie, no crinkled blankets, nothing. He turned to his stand and looked over at the clock. It read nine o'clock.

"Damn." He mumbled and got up. He didn't bother putting a robe on. He made his way downstairs, with only his shorts on. He found Jackie sitting on the couch with a glass of orange juice next to her. She had changed her clothes. "Jacks?"

Jackie turned and smiled.

"Hey sexy. Mrs. Foreman took Holly to church. And she's gonna keep her for the rest of the day."

"When did all this happen?"

"An hour ago. Kitty and Red live only twenty minutes from us." Jackie smiled. Hyde looked at her and then sat on the couch and brought her into a hug. He then kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" Jackie said resting her cheek against his bare shoulder.

"I love you." 

"Mmm… you better." Jackie teased. Hyde just smirked.

"So no Holly till Tonight?" Hyde said getting comfortable.

"Nope. But Donna and Eric are coming over, and we're going out to lunch, and THEN to a movie and then shopping." Jackie got excited. Hyde looked at her.

"Jackie… I don't think—"

"Steven!" Cut him off. "That is what we are doing and that's final." Jackie got up and went into the kitchen. Hyde sat and put his head in his hands.

*

"Pig." Donna mumbled as Eric ate his food.

"I didn't eat since lunch yesterday!" Eric yelled, receiving some glances from around them. Donna put her hand over her eyes and continued to eat her salad. 

Hyde stared at Jackie, who was listening to Donna mumble obscenities and eating her chicken dish, from across the table. Jackie turned her head, still smiling and met Hyde's eyes. She smiled even brighter and winked at him.

"Man this is good!" Eric said, pleases by the food. Around his mouth was sloppy and he looked like he dove into the food.

"Oh god! Eric!" Donna whispered in a mad tone. While the earlier glancers were now staring.

"What? It is good!" Eric said, food dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

*

"Did you have fun?" Hyde smiled, and looked over at Jackie briefly.

"I should really be asking you that." Jackie smiled back.

"I guess it was an ok day. Restaurant was pretty funny." Hyde laughed to himself.

"Who knew you could get thrown out for being a sloppy eater?" Jackie laughed.

"Well it is a pretty outstanding restaurant. Five stars?" Jackie laughed at Hyde's comment.

"Shut up you." They pulled up the driveway.  "Whose car is that?" Jackie asked. Hyde turned; under the street lamp there was a silver Jeep.

"I don't know." 

"You remembered to lock the door?" Jackie said, not taking her eyes from the car.

Hyde turned the handle to see that is was open.

"No. Stay here."

Hyde walked in. And turned on the hall way light. He grabbed an umbrella and headed toward the living room. Standing by the mantle look at the pictures was a tall man. He had black hair that was slightly grayed in certain sections. Hyde cleared his throat the man turned around.

Hyde dropped his umbrella.

"Hyde my boy!" The man yelled happily and brought Hyde into a hug. Jackie walked in, upon hearing the greeting. 

"Bud?" 


	8. Hey BUDdy

"Here ya go." Jackie said, placing a hot cup of coffee in front of Bud.

"Thank you…J—" Bud stopped, his eyes moved from Jackie to Hyde. "Um… Thank you." Bud said, nodding his head. 

Jackie nodded and looked at Hyde. "I'm gonna go upstairs, and change. I'll see you in a little while." Jackie hurried out of the kitchen.

"Jackie." Hyde said roughly to his father. "Her name is Jackie."

"I know, I know. She's very cute. Didn't know you were gonna be a dad." Bud said, sipping his coffee.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know. Like Jackie's my wife, and she's having my second child. My first child, my daughter, Holly, is staying over Mrs. Foreman's house." Hyde said staring at the man.

"Mmm…" Bud cleared his throat. "Look, I got your address out of a phone book. I knocked and waited for over an hour. I tried the doorknob and it was open. I was only here for ten minutes. I didn't touch anything. I'm sorry." 

"I'm not mad that you broke into MY house! I'm mad that you're presently in my life, and I have to acknowledge *you*." Hyde said, staring Bud down.

"Look! I'm not here to borrow money, or come back into your life, or have some kind of crappy fairytale moment! I came to… just see you. I heard you got married, and had a kid."

"From who?" Hyde said, dangerously.

"Bar I use to work at. You still go. They know a lot of your business."

"They're friends." Hyde shot back. 

There was a long silence. The two men just sat staring at each other from across the table. 

"Oh, come on Stevie! Aren't you a little happy I'm here?" Bud tried to lighten the tension.

"No. I'm actually quite the opposite. You came into my life and left… twice. I don't want you in it any longer." Hyde looked at him.

"Well, I got a job… at the refinery. It's a decent job. And I'm moving into an apartment in a few weeks. So, I guess I will be apart of your life." 

"Yeah, we'll see. You always have a *decent* job. You're always going to *stick* around. Well I hate to burst your bubble, but you are not going to be a part of my life." Hyde got up. "Leave."

"Fine, fine." Bud got up and put his cup in the sink. He then went towards the back door. "See you later Stevie." Bud walked out.

"I really should know his back side. I've seen it more then his front." Hyde mumbled to himself. He locked the back door and the front door, putting on the chain, which was barely ever used. He then went upstairs. Determined to forget about the night.

"Steven?" Jackie asked as he opened the door. She was in her pajamas and was standing in front of the closet mirror looking at her swollen stomach.

"He's gone."

"You didn't kick him out did you?" Jackie said as Hyde changed into a pair of shorts.

"I'm not answering that." Hyde said as he walked into the master bathroom.

"Steven…" Jackie whined, as she sat on the bed. "He's, for a lack of a better word, your father."

"No," Hyde stuck his head out from the door, holding a toothbrush, with some toothpaste foam around his mouth. "He's the sperm donor."

"Steven…" Jackie said. "How long is he in town for?" She said, giving up the earlier battle.

"…He said a while." Hyde said from inside the bathroom.

"You believe him?" Jackie asked cautiously. Hyde walked out wiping his mouth and face with a towel.

"No. I give in, maximum, a month… at least! Maybe two weeks tops." Hyde threw the towel on a chair that was in the corner of the room and went to lye in bed.

"What if…" Jackie closed her mouth, as if delicately thinking over what she was about to say. "What if… he ends up staying for a while?"

"Jacks… it's not going to happened. Twice! He walked out on me twice! So… let's just not bother. Ok?"

"Steven… maybe this is your chance to stop him from leaving your life. You guys have worlds to talk about." Jackie said, climbing into her side of the bed.

"No." Hyde said simply.

"Sleep on it?" Jackie smiled. Hyde looked at her.

"No."

"Oh! Steven Hyde!" Jackie said, folding her arms.

"Jackie! It's not that freakin easy! I'm not gonna let him paint me dreams anymore! I have my own life! My own kids, my own wife, my own world, I don't need him to swoop in, paint a silly idea, and give me a promise of next time and forever. I don't care anymore." Hyde turned over and faced the mirrored closet.

"Fine." Jackie mumbled and threw the covers off of her. Hyde watched her from the mirror.

"Where are you going?" Hyde said softly.

"I'm not tired." Jackie grabbed her robe and went out the door.

"Dammit." Hyde said, getting up to follow his wife.

*

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Hyde said to himself as he walked through the refinery. "Um… excuse me?" Hyde said quickening his pace towards an elderly man. The man turned around. He was balding and had little patches of gray hair, combed back on his head. He was chubby, and was wearing a brown suit. 

"Yes?" He had a deep, grandfatherly voice.

"Um… Is there a Bud Hyde working here?" Hyde asked slowly.

"Why yes, yes there is. He works in the shipping field. Jolly man to what I've seen. Keeps the other chaps laughing for days." The grandfatherly man chuckled.

"Can I see him?" Hyde asked.

"Why of course, my secretary will take you over to the field in a jiffy. Maxine?" Hyde turned around and was met with a skinny tall woman. She was wearing a mini-skirt that showed off her long legs. Her red hair was flowing freely in a web of curls. Her face was rather plain, but in a pretty way.

"Yes Mr. Port." 

"Show this young man to the shipping fields. Bud Hyde." Mr. Port smiled. Maxine nodded and looked at Hyde, eye to eye.

"This way sir." Hyde followed the red head out from the building to the heat of outside. They walked for about five minutes. "Right through here." Maxine said and pushed a gate open. 

They walked further in. All the men were wearing light jeans and white tee shirts or muscle shirts. They were digging and talking all at once.

Maxine stopped Hyde and walked a little further. She reached a tall man with gray patches. She bent down, Hyde noticed a few men stopping to glance at her, and whispered something to Bud.

Bud turned and gave a wide smile when he saw Hyde. He nodded to Maxine. They then began coming over to Hyde. 

"Thanks Maxi!" Bud said pinching her butt, as she walked back to the building. "Nice to see you."

"Look, I'm not here to have a fairytale moment, or to let in into my life. Jackie wants me to invite you to dinner to meet Holly… and you'll get to see Eric and Donna again." Hyde said, not looking at Bud, but all around him.

"Eric and Donna… Eric and Donna… the skinny, tall one? Who had the hot red head girlfriend?" Bud said, covering his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah." Hyde said. "Tonight, seven. After seven thirty I'm not letting you in." Hyde then turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"See you at seven then." Bud shouted after him. Hyde stopped, but then began walking again. 

Bud shook his head and then went back to digging.

*

Jackie tied Holly's hair back and then placed a lavender ribbon around the base of the ponytail.

"Why I have to wear stupid lamenda dress?" Holly asked her mother.

"Lavender, sweetie, and because your meeting your grandpa." Jackie smiled and fixed her daughter's dress. Holly mouthed 'lavender' and then opened her mouth.

"But I jus saw grandpa yeserday." Holly said, confused.

"Yesterday, and not grandpa Red and grandma Kitty. Grandpa Bud, your daddy's dad." Jackie smiled, looking over her child.

"Grandpa Wed is daddy's daddy."

"Red, love. And grandpa Bud is daddy's *other* daddy." Jackie smiled and took Holly's hand.

"Can I have two daddy's?" Jackie looked at her daughter as they went towards the stairs.

"Ask daddy, Ok?"

*

"Hyde stop freaking out." Eric said, as he relaxed on the couch.

"I don't think Holly should have to meet him!" Hyde said, pacing the living room.

"Because you don't want her to get attached and then have Bud leave again." Eric said, still calm as anything.

"She gets attached to strangers after they say hi to her." Hyde said, dramatically. Eric sighed, tired of trying to calm his friend.

"Dinner's done." Donna said. She was wearing a white skirt with a red turtleneck sleeveless shirt.

"Ok." Hyde said. Him and Eric were both in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. Eric had his first two buttons undone. While Hyde had the sleeves rolled up and the first three buttons undone.

Jackie walked in, followed by Holly. Jackie was wearing a simple pink, summer maternity dress. Her black locks were in a French twist held with by two clear chopsticks.

"Are we ready?"

"Yep." Donna smiled. "Hey pumpkin. Want to go help me with setting the table?" 

"Sure." Eric said, smiling to his wife. Donna looked at him and pushed him back onto the couch.

"I was talking to Holly… you twit." Donna mumbled the last part.

"I'll help!" Holly shouted and ran towards the kitchen.

"That's… great." Eric said as Donna followed the tiny two year old.

"Don't you dare get jealous of my baby." Jackie said as she stopped Hyde from pacing, and sat him down. "And you. Breathe." Jackie kissed Hyde lightly and went towards the kitchen.

"Sure, breathe she says." Hyde mumbled. The doorbell rang, startling Hyde and Eric.

"Come on *bud*dy." Eric said, accenting the word buddy. Hyde growled softly to his friend and opened the door.

Bud stood, smiling from ear to ear, he was in a black suit, but the jacket was undone and he had no tie. He held up a bottle of wine.

"For after the little one goes to sleep."

*

Dinner had gone smoothly. Mainly Holly, Jackie, and Donna keeping up conversations. Hyde wasn't much in the mood for talking, and Eric was laughing at what ever little story Bud could come up with.

Jackie, Hyde, Bud, Eric, and Donna sat in the living room, each with either a glass of wine or some coffee next to them. There were some cake plates in front of them as well.

"So I said… I said "Ernie! If you chuck that bottle, your liable to kill the boss!" So Ernie begins laughing and chucks the bottle. We hear a loud "OW" and ran like hell." Bud laughed, soon followed by, Eric, Jackie, and Donna. Hyde sat, stone faced, to Bud.

"Oh god. It's almost twelve. Eric, we have to go, I have work tomorrow."

"Look at that." Bud said looking at his watch. He finished his coffee and placed the cup down. "I have to go as well. Thank you Jackie." Bud said hugging Jackie.

"No problem." Jackie said, hugging the man back.

 "See you soon Stevie." Hyde just waved as Bud left.

"Bye Jackie! I'll call you tomorrow!" Donna said hugging her friend.

"Bye Donna. Bye Eric." Jackie said hugging Eric goodbye as well.

"Bye guys." Hyde said getting up. After the two left he locked the door and turned to Jackie, who was cleaning up.

"That was fun." Jackie smiled.

"It was… ok." Hyde said helping pick up the plates.

"Did you see the old Bud?" Jackie asked. Hyde stopped picking up the dishes and looked at Jackie.

"Yes, I did. I saw the same man. Keep a crowd laughing for days, but not be around to hear the laughter." Hyde then walked towards the kitchen.

"Steven…" Jackie said as she put the plates on the counter.

"No, Jackie, he hasn't. He's still Bud. The same Bud who left. I didn't see a change… I saw the same man who left me years ago." Hyde put his plates down and headed for the back door.

"Steven? Where are you going?" Jackie asked, suddenly scared.

"I just… need to get some air." Hyde walked out and shut the door. Jackie stood, staring at the door.

*

Hyde walked into his bedroom; the red numbers on the clocked informed him it was already three. And the annoying voice in his head informed him about work in three hours, for a twelve-hour day. 

Hyde groaned and stripped till he was in his boxers. He then crawled into the bed.

"Your home late." Jackie mumbled, her back still towards him.

"I drove to Kinosha and hung out with Bryan, then drove back." Hyde said softly.  

"Stop running away. If he leaves he leaves, if he doesn't then he doesn't. You're more scared of getting hurt then of Holly getting hurt." 

"Jacks, I don't want her to be abandoned." 

"Steven, it's one thing for a child to be abandoned by a grandparent. It's a whole different story if a child is abandoned by a parent." Jackie still had her back to Hyde. "It's also another story if the child was repeatedly abandoned by the parent."

Hyde looked at his wife and then stared up at the ceiling. He put his hands under his head and just stared at the white, popcorn ceiling.

*

"I need to papers for Michaelson's car." Hyde said to the blonde woman in front of his office.

"Of course sir." The blonde smiled and hurried out of the office. Hyde took in a deep breath and began reading over some more papers.

It was already two o'clock; he had an hour's sleep. He was looking forward to go home, he wanted to take a hot bath and then relax. Then get at least ten hours sleep. Luckily tomorrow he started at nine instead of six in the morning, which was rare, but sometimes common.

He looked over the papers on some of his employees. He could care less about their birthdays and if they were single or married. He just had to make sure they were clean, and hard workers.

"Mr. Hyde." Hyde looked up to see his boss's secretary, Sarah, standing at the door.

 "Yes Sarah?"

"A package was left for you." 

"Can you bring it in?" Hyde asked in his sweetest voice. "Please?" 

Sarah smiled and left his office. She returned a second later with a small package the size a width of his hand.

"Thank you Sarah," Hyde smiled. Sarah smiled back and closed the door to his office.

Hyde opened the wrapping. A small card fell out. Hyde opened it. He recognized the hand writing rather quickly.

"Dear Stevie, Thanks for the dinner. It was delicious. I'm moving into my own place next week. I left the address on the back of this note. Stop by, anytime. I'm staying at the Sunny Inn. It's not too bad. I like a little country sometimes. I thought you might enjoy this. It's not a buy-you-off gift. It's an apology gift, and also, a thank you gift. I left the hotel number on the back. Give me a call soon. I work from 7-5 Monday through Fridays, and 9-3 Saturdays. Sundays I have off, I attend church these days. Hope to talk to you soon. Love, Bud." Hyde read the card to himself. He turned it over, the number and the address was written neatly. Hyde placed the card down and opened the rest of the gift.

There was a black velvet box. Hyde looked at it and then cautiously opened it. In side was a tiny hospitable bracelet. Hyde picked it up and placed the box down. It was an infant's bracelet. It was white, and lamented. There was a blue teddy bear and blanket on the corner, then written in smooth cursive was the name 'Steven Francis Hyde.' The bracelet was cut a little after that.

Hyde stared at the bracelet. He placed the bracelet back into the box. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi… I would like to leave a message for one of your guest." Hyde looked at the box as the other person talked slowly. "It's for Bud Hyde. H-y-d-e."


	9. Pregnancy Blues

Eric opened the front door to see Jackie with a sundress and her purse. Her eyes were hidden under her dark glasses and she looked pissed off. 

Eric smiled and looked behind her, but he saw no Hyde, no Hyde's car, and no Holly.

"Jackers!" Eric said smiling. He hugged her. "How'd ya get here?" 

"I flew!" Jackie said angrily and walked into the house. 

"How's the weather?" Eric joked. He stopped his laughter upon seeing Jackie's un-amused face. "She's in the kitchen."

Jackie turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Eric walked to the living room and quietly put the TV on.

"Jackie?" Donna asked looking up from the papers in front of her. Donna saw the look in Jackie's eyes and quickly looked at the papers again. "How was the doctor's?"

"Oh, just dandy." Jackie said sitting down.

"That's good…"

"I haven't been sleeping so the doctor gave me some very mild sleeping pills, one should knock me out easily. Hyde! Hyde is being a dill hole!" Jackie put her head down.

Donna patted Jackie's head. She knew when Jackie was calling Hyde, Hyde, something major was happening.

"Two more months. Can you believe it? Two more months for this kid to pop out. And Steven won't let me cook, he won't let me clean, he won't let me drive, he won't let me do anything!" Jackie began sobbing into her arm.

"He cares for you!" Donna said trying to comfort her friend, which was a lost cause. "Wasn't he the exact same way with Holly?"

"Yes! And I hated it then too!" Jackie began crying harder. Donna wasn't around for the first pregnancy she had work and school. Even though they had all finished college. "Stupid Steven! I'm surprised he let me go to the doctors by myself! But he had too! 'Cause he has work!" Jackie let the word work stretch out. Donna put a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"How did you get here?"

"A cab!" Jackie cried harder. Jackie hated cabs. Ever since the story of a cab driver that kidnapped a sixteen-year-old girl came out; Jackie only used cabs if there was no other way. "He's such a dill hole!" Jackie continued to cry.

"Jackie…" Donna comforted. "Why don't you go wash up, and then we'll go into the guest room and watch some TV? I'll Call Hyde and tell him where you are."

"Ok." Jackie said heading towards the bathroom. Donna went to the phone and dialed numbers.

"What Hyde do?" Donna heard from the living room. "OW! Jackie!" Donna laughed a little upon hearing her husband's pain.

*

"No, it's ok. Thanks Donna." Hyde placed the phone down gently. He knew Jackie hated being treated like a little girl, but he was looking out for her own good. He shook his head and went back to his paper work. Donna promised Eric would drive Jackie home after dinner. 

"Hey Stevie!" Hyde looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. "The cute little number by the door told me this was your office."

Hyde looked at his father, and placed his pen down. It had been, give or take, a month since Bud's return. Hyde and his father still had things to work out but Hyde didn't make a point to throw the man out all the time. He also didn't make it a point to trust him either.

"Hi Bud." Hyde said looking down at the papers again. Busywork. 

"I was wondering if maybe after work you want to grab a beer?" Bud asked, nervously. Hyde looked up at the man. They hadn't hung out alone since Bud arrived. Someone was usually with the.

"Actually, I have to get home. Mrs. Foreman has to leave by six." Hyde said.

"Oh. Well that's fine. The boss's son just had a kid. So he gave everyone a day off. I figured maybe, you know. But hey, you're busy. No problem. I'll…um… talk to you later." Bud smiled and begun to turn around.

"Wait!" Hyde said quickly. Bud turned around and looked at his son. "This Sunday… this Sunday we're going to the Foreman's for dinner. I'm sure Kitty wouldn't mind if you came over for dinner." 

"Well, that's… that's mighty nice of you. I'd love to come. Call me with the details."

"I will." Hyde said. Bud smiled and walked out once again. 

Hyde nodded to himself. "I see this coming back to bite me in the ass."

*

"But mommy!" Holly said as she sat in the bathtub.

"Holly Grace Hyde! When I ask you to come out, you come out." Jackie said sternly, but calmly.

"Mommy!" Holly shouted.

"Don't raise your voice." Jackie said, scoldingly. "Don't make me get daddy."

"I want daddy!" Holly said going further into the water. Jackie raised her hands over her head.

"Steven!" Hyde rushed up the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Jackie pointed into the bathroom. The majority of Holly was in the bathtub. She had bubbles all around her, and a bubble crown on her head. 

"Deal with it." Jackie said threatenly and pushed the towel into Hyde's chest. She then walked out and slammed her bedroom door.

"Sweetie, mommy said to come out." Hyde said in a much softer tone. Holly began swimming around. 

"Five more minutes." Holly said, dunking her head in and playing with the bubbles. Hyde kneeled in front of the tub and watched as his daughter played.

*

Hyde opened the door to his bedroom, which was completely empty. He walked into the master bathroom to see Jackie soaking in the hot tub, with more bubbles then Holly had.

"I got her to sleep." Hyde said gently. Jackie turned her head and opened her eyes. Her face was red from the heat of the water.

"Good." Jackie said and went back to resting her head on the tub's rim.

"You ok." Hyde asked, frightened.

"No Steven, I'm not ok. I'm uncomfortable 24/7. My hormones are going out of whack. I can't do anything but sit in my bedroom and worry about my house falling apart. My temper has been flaring at random times. I can't sleep. I'm worried about my child. And my husband is being *way* too over protective. And I'm thinking of leaving him." Jackie's speech was very calm, and her eyes were closed. Hyde stepped back from the tub.

"I know that's just your hormones talking." Hyde chuckled nervously. Jackie would never leave him.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Jackie said, still in her eerie calm voice.

"Um…" Hyde was saved by the telephone. "I'll get that." Hyde rushed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Hyde asked nervously.

"Hey!" Eric said happily.

"I love you!" Hyde exclaimed. 

"Aw, I love you too!" Eric said.

"Jackie's going crazy." Hyde said into the phone. "This is a hell of a lot worst then Holly. With Holly… the mood swings started after the third week and ended in the forth month. This pregnancy it started last month and it might go on till after the labor."

"Hormones man, you can't escape them!" Eric said. "Donna's period was last week. God, it was tempting to take up her offer on a divorce."

"Jackie said she was thinking of leaving me."

"Don't worry… she wouldn't. If you hear Kelso's name though, then become worried."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. I just wanted to check about Sunday. Bud still coming?"

"To my current knowledge." Hyde said, shrugging. 

"Ok, just checking. Dad said he's looking forward to seeing Bud again."

"I can imagine." Hyde laughed. Jackie walked out of the bathroom in her Pajama's. She took a pill from the bottle and then had some water. She went to her side of the bed and crawled in, her hair soaking wet. 

"So, what else is going on?" Eric said. 

"Um…"

"Hang up the goddamn phone and go away!" Jackie said, angrily.

"Talk to you later! Bye!" Hyde hung up the phone and ran out of the room.

*

Sunday arrived rather quickly. Jackie sat in the kitchen laughing with the other girls. Holly and Laurie's kids were playing in the living room while Red, Bob, Bud, and Laurie's husband Greg, watched football.

In the basement Eric, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso sat and just talked quietly.

"Man, she threw that medal she got from high school, the cheerleading crap, at me! It hit the back of my head. I still have the bump!" Hyde said holding the back of his head. "She's unbearable. But the minute she sees 'the girls' she's all smiling and happy. It's a conspiracy!"

"Yeah, Laurie was like that with Bryan." Fez said. "I think that's the main reason I agreed to the divorce." Laurie had married Fez years ago to stop him from getting deported. She got pregnant. When the kid was three months old they got a divorce. Laurie got remarried to a rich jerk. And Fez found Jesse. Though he still sees his son often.

"I like them feisty." Kelso said, smirking. The other three boys looked at him, angrily.

"That's because," Eric began. "Your idea of feisty is them roughly throwing you on the bed and doing it." 

"Isn't that what you guys are talking about." Fez hit Kelso in the arm. "Ow!" Kelso said jumping up and holding his arm.

"Shut up Kelso!" The three said in unison.

*

"What about Luke?" Eric was met with a loud no from the majority of the table. He sat back in his chair and began to push his food around. 

The table had been discussing baby names. Everyone other then the children was seated at the long, wide table.

"You all owe me fifty bucks. This table was a fortune." Red said eating his green beans. 

"Ok dad." Eric said continuing to eat his own dinner.

Holly walked into the room, on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong baby?" Jackie asked. Holly held up a headless Barbie doll and then the head.

" Bryan broke my toy!" Holly said in her tiny voice. Hyde took the doll and the head and snapped it back on. 

"Go beat him." Hyde said handing the doll back to his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy!" Holly shouted and bounced out or the room.

"Steven!" Jackie said hitting his arm. A loud 'own' was heard.

"I'll deal with it." Fez said getting up.

"Daddy! That demon thing hit me with her evil doll!"

"Good going Hyde." Laurie said, none to pleased.

*

"Thank you for dropping me home." Bud said to Hyde.

"No problem." Hyde said from the car. Jackie was asleep next to him and Holly was sleeping in the back.

"I had a great time. I'll have to send some wine over to Red's." Bud gave a small laugh. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bud." Hyde watched as Bud walked into the building and then drove out from the apartment parking lot.

Hyde carried a still sleeping Holly into the house as a drowsy Jackie followed close behind. They made their way upstairs.

"She's still sleeping." Hyde said after putting Holly in her own room.

"That's good." Jackie smiled. "Two more months." 

"I bet you they are going to fly by." Hyde said coming behind her and massaging her shoulders gently.

"Me too. And then we'll have two kids."

"Two kids… wow."

"Yeah, wow."


	10. I love you too

((Short A/N: Um… there's a flashback… it's in italics… but just in case it doesn't come out… because I'm Danielle… Lol… anyway… it was to asterics the beginning and end. If you think I should write a story based on the flashback put it in the review… need some feed back. Ok… hope you enjoy :) ))

Jackie Hyde was sweet, nice, beautiful, charming, and the most charismatic person you could possible meet in Point Place, that is, when she wasn't try to pull your head off.

The last two months of the pregnancy had gone very slowly, much to her husband's earlier theory that the months would "fly" by. Quite the contrary, the last two months were going by like molasses on a tree.

Between the vicious mood swings, the food cravings, and the occasional "I hate you," Jackie was still Jackie. But those moments were few and far between, especially towards her significant other, who she pointedly blamed for her uncomfortable position. Though Hyde took it like a man…

…Most of the time.

"YOU JERK!" Jackie screeched, sending some type of toy flying towards her husband's head.

"Jackie! Sweetie! Please!" Hyde said, ducking the toy.

"Don't you dare _sweetie_ me! You put me through this!" Jackie said throwing another toy. She then sat on the couch and breathed in and out heavily.

"Jacks?" Hyde cautioned. He hid behind the office door.

"Go. Away." Jackie said in her eerily calm voice. A voice Hyde had learned to fear over the past three months. A voice that suggested death was in the air.

Hyde moved out of the living room and into the office. Shutting the door. He was thankful that Kitty and Red wanted to take Holly to Virginia with them for the long weekend. Though having Holly around, when she wanted to listen, helped Jackie's moods. Holly kept Jackie in a neutral, boarding good mood. Hyde on the other hand escalated Jackie's moods to psycho murderer. Jackie only kept her moods at bay with Holly because Holly was blood, and a small child. Jackie would rather die then have anything happen to Holly.

The phone rang. Hyde picked it up before the first ring even finished. The phone was a device made by the government to torture him. He knew it. Ever since Jackie began getting even more irritable with the ringing tone, Hyde knew it was a conspiracy.

"Hello." Hyde answered watching the door. Jackie might or might not barge in, demanding to know who dared call her house.

"Um… is it safe to talk?" Hyde recognized the voice. Eric Foreman. A good man, stupid at times, but a good man.

"Hold on." Hyde said. After a minute and the door not being broken down, Hyde let out a silent breath he had been holding in.

"So…?" Eric said, the questions silently said.

"She's on the war path. The doctor said she be a little irritable, being a week and a half late, but I think she's plotting to murder me." Hyde said quietly, cautiously.

"That's not good." Eric said. "Is there anything you could do?"

"We tried… everything! From long walks to sex! Nothing man!" Hyde said, sounding frustrated.

"Spicy foods?"

"She ate three plates of Hot Tamale rice dinners. Those things burn! All she did was have a sip of water and say it wasn't nearly as spicy as it should have been. Man, she's killing me!" Hyde said putting his head down.

"Was it ever this bad with Holly?" Eric questioned.

"No, not at all! Jackie had the mood swings the first few months. And Holly was a week early. Holly—Holly was a good pregnancy!"

"I'm sorry man. On a better note, though, the guys and me are going to Samuel's Grill Bar tonight. Men night's out kind of." 

"That's nice." Hyde said, his tone emotionless.

"Donna says that she's more then willing to come over and hang out with Jackie…"  Hyde smiled, blocking the rest of what Eric was saying. A new light was forming. Donna. 

Donna was one of the few people who withstood it all from Jackie. She even got Jackie to laugh about the outright mood swings.

Donna was Hyde's god.

"It sounds like a plan! Send Donna over. I'll meet you at the bar!" Hyde hung up the phone and raced past his wife to the bedroom.

*

"Donna… what a surprise?" Hyde smiled broadly. "Please, please come in." Jackie took the opportunity to walk in. She was eating an ice cream cone, and looked like she was ready to go to an all night pajama party.

"Hi Donna!" Jackie said smiling and walking into the living room.

"Ok, the beast is calmed. I gave her ice cream. She should stay calm. I gave her drugs. There about twelve numbers that you may call if she goes into labor. God speed!" Hyde was just about to go out the door.

"You gave her drugs?" Donna asked, ready to slam Hyde into the wall.

"Don't worry… they are from the doctor… they are the most mildest things a person can take. They don't do crap for normal humans… but for Jackie… works miracles. She can't have anymore, but the effects should last a few hours. Ok? Bye!" Hyde ran out the door. 

Donna stood and watched the black car drive off fast.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?" Donna said, moving towards the living room.

"Want to watch movies, eat junk food, and curse off the male species?" Donna stood and considered the choice for a minute or two. She then nodded her head.

"Yeah."

*

Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Eric sat at the round table, drinking beer.

"Women, women are whores." Eric said sipping his beer.

"No, they are evil, programmed by the government to make men suffer." Hyde jumped in. 

"You're wrong, women are beautiful… oh hell! They are sluts!" Fez said letting his head roll back as he tapped his empty beer glass.

"What are you guys talking about? Women are the best!" Kelso said. Various objects, mainly sugar packets were thrown at Kelso. "Yo! Watch it! God I'd think you were throwing stuff at me!" 

A loud, long sigh was heard from the rest of the table.

"What?" Kelso replied, confused.

*

Hyde walked into his house quietly. Donna was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. He didn't know whether to wake her, or let her sleep. Hyde decided on the latter.  He'd call Eric, after checking on his wife.

He walked up the stairs quietly. He opened the door to see no Jackie, curled inside the bed. He cocked an eyebrow and went towards Holly's room. Nothing. He checked the nursery and the spare room, both were bare of Jackie.

Hyde went downstairs and looked in the office, which had a pull out bed and then the kitchen. He looked at his watch.  It was one in the morning. Where the hell was Jackie?

He went to the back door and opened it. What he saw made his heart leap to his throat in excitement and curiosity.

Sitting on one of the patio chairs was his wife who had a large blanket draped over her body. Her hair was in a messy, loose ponytail, and she was swinging her legs. Hyde could see her feet cover in the pink slippers he bought for her years ago. 

"Hey." Hyde lost his train of thoughts about Jackie's footwear. 

"How did you know I was out here?" Hyde asked curiously.

"Just did." Her tone was very soft, something that Hyde hadn't heard, at least towards him, in a long time.

"You ok?" Hyde said coming in front of her and looking at her.

"I was just thinking…" Jackie said.

"About?" Hyde pried.

"The night you proposed." Hyde let a smile form on his face. 

_"Hyde?" Jackie said, her tone unsure and scared._

_"Yeah?" Hyde said, looking up from his term paper. All he had to do was finish this one last paragraph and Steven Hyde would be a college graduate._

_"I have something, that's really important, to tell you." Jackie said, not very confidently._

_"Ok, spill." Hyde said, typing away at the old typewriter._

_"Look at me?" Jackie pleaded. _

_Hyde let his eyes travel from the old typewriter to his girlfriend. They wandered over her body to her face, past her mouth, her button nose, and straight into her clear brown, chocolate eyes._

_"I'm looking at you." Hyde stated the obvious._

_"I am so sorry." Jackie said, her voice wavering._

_"About?" Hyde said, becoming anxious._

_"Steven… I… I'm—" Jackie began to stutter._

_"Jeez Jacks, just say it!" Hyde said, the anxiety becoming too great._

_"I'm pregnant!" Jackie said quickly. _

_Everything slowed down. Hyde continued to stare as her head turned away slowly. Her hair moving with her head, slowly, over her shoulder._

_"You're joking?" Hyde said, hoping and praying it was a cute prank._

_Jackie shook her head. Hyde just stared at her. He thought back, they were so careful, Hyde didn't dare not use protection. Except on their first time. But that was years ago. After that protection was always on their minds._

_"We have to get married." It came out without warning, for either person. Hyde didn't know where it came from._

_"Have to?" Jackie repeated._

_"YES! We have to get married! We have to find a place! I have to get a job!" Hyde was frantic now. _

_"No we don't." Jackie reason._

_"We _have_ too." Hyde repeated. _

_"Do you want to?" Jackie asked, the tears burning the back of her eyes._

_"Does it matter? We have to!" Hyde instantly regretted his last statement._

_Jackie looked at him. The tears fell freely. She looked at him and then walked out the door. The statement was added to Hyde's list of things he wished he could take back._

_Hyde got up and raced after Jackie._

_It was pouring rain. That didn't stop a stubborn Jackie from walking across the deserted park, and it didn't stop a running Hyde from chasing after Jackie._

_"Jackie! PLEASE!" Hyde begged. There was a thunderclap that abruptly stopped Jackie, who hated thunderstorms. "Jackie!"_

_Another thunderclap. Hyde grabbed Jackie's sopping shoulder._

_"Please!"_

_"No Steven. I know. We have to get married. No matter if we want to or not."_

_"Jackie, no! Never. I want to marry you. Look." Hyde jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. It was diamonds going half of the band, in the middle of the diamond rows was a pink heart shaped diamond. It wasn't very big but it shined the brightest. The ring itself wasn't much to die over, but Jackie had never seen such a beautiful thing. _

_"Steven—" Jackie began. But Hyde cut her off._

_"I bought it! Two months ago… I was going to ask you to marry me, next week, after graduation. I figured we announce it at our graduation party." Steven was taken back when Jackie looked up at him. He had never seen such passion, such emotion. _

_"Oh Steven!" Jackie said throwing her arms around his neck. Steven pulled away and took Jackie's hands in his. The rain was still pouring but it fazed neither one of them._

_"Jackie marry me." Hyde smiled. Jackie smiled, her eyes red from tears that had long ago mixed with the rain._

_"Yes." Jackie said softly. Steven took Jackie's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her gently._

_"How far are you?" Hyde asked after the kiss ended. He leaned his forehead against hers so he could look her in the eyes._

_"Three weeks." Jackie said smiling at Hyde._

_"8 months and one week. That gives us enough time to make up lies to tell Red._

_Jackie just laughed as the rain continued to fall._

Hyde smiled. He hadn't thought about that night in years. He looked at Jackie's wedding finger. She still had the engagement ring, over it on the finger was the matching silver wedding band. Which had pink diamonds on half the band. 

"Steven?" Jackie said slowly.

"Mmm hmm?" Hyde mumbled still lost in the memory.

"I love you." Hyde looked up to see tears rolling down Jackie's smooth cheeks.

"I love you too." The two shared an intimate kiss. They broke, apart and stared at the clear sky.

"Ow." Jackie said holding onto her stomach.

"What?" Hyde said getting nervous.

"Don't freak." Jackie said through gritted teeth. "But I think I'm going into labor."


	11. Delivery for Mr Hyde

It was a world's record. Hyde was sure of it. He got to the hospitable under half an hour. Mainly because no one drives at one in the morning, and the one cop who stopped them, didn't even leave them with a warning after Jackie swore she'd find a way to kill him if he didn't let them get to the hospitable.

But here they were at the hospitable. Donna was with them, though she was on the phone talking to Eric, to call his parents, and to get to the hospitable a.s.a.p. 

Jackie and Hyde were in a small room. Jackie was hooked up to a few machines as she was in a hospitable gown. Hyde was pacing on the other side of the room. He had one hand on his head and the other jammed in his pocket.

"Steven…" Jackie said softly. Hyde looked at her as he continued to pace. "Stop it." The murderer calm voice came back, making Hyde instantly stop his pacing.

"Ok everyone has been called. Except your parents." Donna said, pointedly to Jackie.

"Well, my mom and dad could careless." Jackie shrugged. She didn't really care about the whole being disowned thing as much as she use to. 

"Did you call Bud?" Hyde asked.

"Wasn't home, and there's no answering machine." Donna said. "Though, I woke up Kelso's girlfriend… yeah she really doesn't like me." Donna sat down near the foot of the bed.

"Hi. Mr. and Mrs. Hyde?" A young woman asked. She was tall and thin. She had a long face, with rich, curly, fiery red hair, that gave Donna's hair a run for its money. She had a light tan, and was wearing scrubs and a white jacket. "I'm Dr. Sawyer."

"Um… where's Dr. Seever?" Hyde asked cautiously.

"He is in Cancun. He was called though." Dr. Sawyer smiled warmly.

"You're going to be delivery the baby." Jackie said.

"Dr. Seever recommended me. If you rather have another doctor…"

"No, no. It's fine." Jackie smiled to match the doctor's warmness.

"Good. So, you're two weeks over due?" The Sawyer said looking over a chart.

"Technically a week and a half." Hyde corrected.

"Ah, ok… Still, not a comfortable disposition." Sawyer scrunched up her face.

"You have kids." Jackie smiled. Sawyer laughed.

"Two, a girl and a boy. How did you know?" 

"That face is the universal face of a mother." Jackie scrunch up her face in the same manner as Sawyer's earlier face.

"Your right," Sawyer laughed. "Now, it seems you've been here for an hour. The nurse says your seven diameters apart… meaning you have three more diameters to go. Now it could be a matter of minutes, or a matter of hours, depending. So, if you want we can give you some drugs for the pain. But I will remind you after you have gone to the eight diameter, no more choices for drugs." Sawyer smiled. Jackie looked at her, a smirk played across her lips.

"Drugs."

"Ok then. Um, Mr. Hyde and Ms…?"

"Mrs. Foreman." Donna said proudly. Sawyer gave another warm smile.

"Mr. Hyde and Mrs. Foreman, can you please wait outside?"

"Yes." "Of course."  And Hyde and Donna waited outside.

"Wow, you're going to be a daddy… again!" Donna smiled.

"And you're going to be an aunt… again!" Hyde said, smiling brightly.

"Me and Eric are the god parents… right?" Donna asked.

"Red and Kitty deserved too be Holly's godparents are you ever going to get over that…?" Hyde looked at her.

"No…"

*

The labor had turned into a few hours. Jackie, though, could feel a thing from the waste down. She had never been in so much pain. With Holly it didn't hurt half as bad. Somehow she found a way to blame the pain on Hyde. 

Hyde was condemned to the waiting room with Donna and Eric. Though Eric was now in with Jackie, because Hyde and Donna weren't allowed near her. 

Eric walked back, nodding his head.

"She kicked you out?" Hyde asked hopefully

"Nope, the doctor wanted me to leave for a little while so they could check on Jackers. I get to go back in when she's done." Eric gave a broad smile. He and Jackie had become close friends during college; something that Donna and Hyde hadn't decided was good or bad yet.

"Mr. Foreman?" A nurse came over.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Sawyer said to tell Mrs. Hyde's husband that she's almost at ten diameters. Oh and that your allowed back in." The nurse disappeared and Eric smiled as he walked back to Jackie's room.

*

"I wonder how Jackie's doing." Donna said looking at a magazine.

"Fine I'm sure." Eric smiled. Donna nodded.

Hyde walked out, he looked tired and worn out. Donna and Eric looked at him, waiting for information.

"How long has it been?" He asked as he sat down.

"Six hours." Eric said.

"Ugh." Hyde let out a long groan.

"Well?" Donna pushed, getting impatient.

"She's fine, so is Jordan Steven Hyde, he's in the nursery." Hyde smiled. Donna jumped up and ran to the window display of babies.

"How was the delivery?" Eric smiled.

"Long." They laughed. "He's so beautiful…" Hyde smiled. "I forgot what it feels like to instantly fall in love with someone. It's… unexplainable."

Eric simply smiled. Donna came back with a goofy smile on her face.

"He is the most adorable thing in the entire world." Donna smiled.

"Even more then me?" Eric asked, faking a sad look.

"Oh god! Way more adorable then you!" Donna said. Eric laughed. "Oh no, I'm serious!"

*

Jackie laid on the hospitable bed staring into space, with a smile present on her soft face. Hyde laid next her, his arm over her shoulder.

"How you feeling?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Perfect." Jackie smiled. "Remember when we pictured our lives together, back in high school?

"Yeah." Hyde smiled, he remembered Jackie dreams of being rich and his envision of them old and fat living in the basement.

"Did you ever think it turn out like this?" Jackie said outstretching her arms.

"What? The hospitable room?"

"No! This. Two kids, our own little house, still having things to talk about." Jackie smiled, softly.

"No, but I like this better then any dream or version." Hyde smiled kissing Jackie.

"Mrs. Hyde? Would you like to feed your son?" A nurse said rolling in the plastic basinet.

"Yes please." The nurse picked up the tiny boy and him to his mother. The nurse then left, smiling brightly.

"Little Jordan Steven Hyde." Hyde said touching his son's head lightly.

"He looks like you." Jackie said, looking up at her husband as her son ate.

"No, he's much to beautiful… like his mother." Jackie smiled at the compliment.

She rocked her son gently. 

"I don't care who he looks like. He's gorgeous." Jackie smiled. Hyde bent his neck down and kissed his wife passionately, as his son's big blue eyes looked around.


	12. Baby Boy

((I don't own the song "All I have to do is dream" not totally sure who does, but I def don't :) ))

Hyde rolled over; he outstretched his arm, ready to capture Jackie. But his hand landed on the cold empty side. Hyde felt around for a few seconds. He let out a sigh, and slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't that surprised to what he saw.

No Jackie.

He got up, the cold air hitting his body. How his body ached for the warm, comfortable bed. But he wanted to know where Jackie disappeared too.

He walked past Holly's room, after a quick check, and then walked into the nursery. He opened the door quietly, and saw Jackie sitting in the rocking chair b the window. Rocking a bundle of blankets slowly.

"Jacks?" Hyde said in a whisper. Jackie looked up and smiled softly.

"He was crying." Jackie whispered back.

"I didn't hear him." 

"Because you're an extremely heavy sleeper." Jackie replied getting up and going towards her bedroom. Jackie put Jordan in the basinet that was in the master bedroom, and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Hyde asked, kissing Jackie's shoulder.

"Nothing." Jackie said, lying down.

Hyde laid down next to her and brought her closer to him. Jackie kissed his chest, and then snuggled into him. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

"Liar." Hyde whispered softly.

*

"He is so freakin' cute!" Donna exclaimed quietly. She was holding Jordan and rocking him back and forth.

"I'm surprised he's being so good. He really usually wants Jackie." Hyde said sitting watching Donna and Jordan.

"Maybe he likes me. I am his god mother." Donna said proudly.

"Foreman must be so upset he's missing this."

"Well he has work. I got my vacation week." 

"I have to go back to work tomorrow. Like I want to deal with cars. Damn Mondays."

"Who wants tea? Coffee?" Jackie said tiredly. She was in pink pajamas with a silk robe on.

Upon hearing Jackie's voice Jordan began to get fussy. Jackie stood in her place looking at him. Donna began to freak out.

"Jackie?" Donna said. Jackie held her hand up and just watched Jordan.

Jordan continued to fuss. Moving his arms about, kicking his feet, and beginning to cry. Donna looked at Jackie and then at Hyde, who was just as panicked as Donna.

Jackie waited a minute or two and then walked over and picked up Jordan. She whispered softly into his ear. After about thirty seconds Jordan began to calm down. Jackie continued to whisper things in his ear as she went into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Donna said.

"I don't know. Jackie usually doesn't let him fuss that long. She's been acting totally weird." Hyde said, turning to look at Donna.

"Did she have post-pardon depression with Holly?" Donna enquired.

"No." Hyde said, realization hitting him.

"I think she's experiencing some." Donna said.

"That would explain a lot."

*

Donna and Jackie sat in Donna's kitchen. They were both drinking tea, and eating cookies.

"You ok?"

"Hmm… yeah I guess so. It's only been a week. My hormones are just adjusting. Though with Steven working, Holly always at Kitty's, and Jordan at my side. I'm not going well." Jackie said.

Donna looked her over Jackie really wasn't looking herself. She had no make-up on, so her face was looking a little pale and there were bags under her eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun in the back of her head. Her clothes were hanging off her slightly, even though she still had some of the baby weight, her clothes looked too big. She had a mature. Her eyes didn't shine, they were dulled by tiredness. She looked like a mess.

"Are you sure you're up to being over? I mean it has only been a week." Donna said. She had invited Jackie over because she had nothing to do.

"No, no, I'm happy I'm here. My house has become a real prison. I just… in a few weeks I'll be back to my normal self." Jackie said sipping her tea.

Donna opened her mouth but was interrupted by Jordan from the living room. Jackie sighed and got up. 

"I'll be right back."

Donna nodded, and began reading a magazine. 

After about fifteen minutes Jackie walked back in holding her son, close to her. She sat down and gently put him over her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Can I hold him?" Donna asked timidly. Jackie smiled tiredly, and nodded her head. She gently handed Jordan over to Donna. Jordan squirmed for a few seconds but then settled after Donna placed him over her shoulder. "I want one so badly."

"Take him." Jackie smiled.

"Yeah, I could just imagine how Hyde and Eric would react." Donna laughed. "I haven't told Eric about the baby thing."

"Donna." Jackie said, a little shocked.

"I can't." Donna began to rub Jordan's back, soothingly. "He… he really wants a kid. And I just can't tell him."

"How long have you been off the pill?" 

"About a year? Maybe. I don't know." Donna shrugged, gently. 

"Donna…" Jackie said, touching the other women's shoulder.

"Don't worry about," Donna smiled. "If we're meant to have a kid, we'll have a kid right?" Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "See, there we go."

*

Hyde paced gently around the room with Jordan, who was fussing, groaning, and whining. Hyde had him over his shoulder and was rubbing the tiny back of his son, gently. Jackie walked in.

"Did you feed him?" She asked tiredly.

"He wouldn't take the bottle." Hyde said, a little panicky. Jackie came over and gently took Jordan from Hyde. She went to the rocking chair and opened her pajamas to feed her son. "That's the luckiest kid in the world."

"Perv." Jackie said, smiling. "Why didn't you wake me up?" 

"I don't know." Hyde said.

"Your robe." Hyde looked down. He loved this robe. "He doesn't like towel material. Only the good towels, cause they're really soft. Your robe is not soft enough."

"Aw." Hyde said, feeling the material.

"You two will bond. Don't worry. He's just being a mama's boy." Jackie smiled. Hyde nodded.

"I'm gonna go sleep."

"Night." Jackie said watching her husband walk out of the room. She looked at her son. "Ok, you can be moody with him, but your first word better be dada."

She was met with a the sucking sound of her son eating.

*

Hyde sat at his desk looking over papers, clicking his blue pen. There was a knock. Hyde looked up as the door opened. Eric stuck his head into the office.

"Foreman?"

"Hey buddy!" Eric smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde said, confused.

"Lunch break. Instead of staying at the bank and listening to this woman talk about her cats, I figured I stop off and see what's it like having another kid."

"Well at this point Holly is being shuffled between our house and your parents' house. I took her out to dinner last night though. She was extremely happy. It's difficult for Jackie, ya know. It's been almost three weeks, and she's still really, down there. She gets about two hours of sleep a night. And Jordan clings to her. He doesn't like any one else holding him. Even though your wife has gotten away with it." Hyde said his tone had changed to tiredness, to envious.

"You're jealous!" Eric said smiling brightly. 

"What?"

"You're jealous! Because when Holly was born she instantly took to you. She loved when you held her. Holly loved being with both you and Jackie. Jordan doesn't want anything to do with you and it's bothering you." Eric said. He was smiling proudly, of figuring something out.

"Shut up Foreman."

"I'm smart. I'm smart!" Eric said dancing around. He was hit in the head by a pen. "Ow! Where the hell did that come from?"

"Not a clue." Hyde said, clicking a black pen, smirking.

*

"Jordan wants nothing to do with him. And it's bothering him!" Jackie said to her friend. Holly sat at the coffee table drawing a picture, while Donna and Jackie sat in the living room. Jordan was upstairs; the baby monitor was next to Jackie.

"Mommy?" Jackie looked to her daughter, her features softening dramatically.

"Yes princess?" Jackie smiled.

"Here." Holly let out a huge smile, proud of her work. Jackie took the picture. It was mostly squiggles. There was a long blue squiggle, with two circles towards the top of the squiggle. Next to the squiggle was a shorter, pink squiggle, which had three triangles on top of the squiggle. Next to the pink squiggle was a purple squiggle, and around the middle-top of the squiggle was a dark blue oval type of shape. Around the squiggles was an awkward circle.

"Sweetie, it's beautiful." Jackie smiled. Donna looked at the picture.

"Very pretty." 

"It's family!" The tiny girl exclaimed excitedly. "That's daddy and his sunlasses. That's me, and my pwetty trown. And that's mommy with Jordy. And that's our house."

"Aw!" Donna and Jackie said together.

"You like it!" Holly said, proud that her mother and Aunt like it.

"I love it!" Jackie picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I love YOU mommy!" Holly smiled hugging her mother and kissing her cheek.

"Aw!" Donna said again, from her place on the couch.

*

Hyde walked into his house. It was past nine o'clock. Holly would already be asleep. Hyde made his way to the kitchen. On the counter was a plate of food, a picture, and a note. Hyde picked up the note, recognizing Jackie's handwriting.

'Hey babe-

Look at what your daughter drew. It's you and your sunglasses, her and a crown, and me with Jordan. Isn't it the sweetest? I decided to go to sleep early. Not feeling that great. Jordan was pretty good today. And Holly was extremely good. We should do something special for her. I made rice and chicken. Eat Up! See you later. I love you.

-Jacks.'

Hyde placed the note down and looked at his daughter's drawing it was very sweet. He smiled. 

He wasn't that hungry and decide to go check on the household. He went into Holly's room. He watched her sleep for a few minutes and then kissed her forehead. She stirred a little and looked up at her father.

"Did you like my picture?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's the prettiest thing in the world. I loved it." Hyde said, pushing some hair off of his daughter's face. Holly mumbled something and then fell back off to dream land. 

Hyde walked to his bedroom and opened the door gently. He went over to the basinet. Jordan was sleeping on his back, his head off to the side. He had a little hat on and the blanket was pulled over his blue pajamas about half way. Hyde smiled as he took his finger and gently stroked Jordan.

Hyde took off his clothes, until he was only in his boxers and went over to his bed. Jackie was sleeping peacefully. He crawled under the covers and brought her closer to him. He kissed her head and her shoulder and then fell asleep.

*

Hyde turned to the clock. The red numbers read one in the morning. Hyde got up and looked to his side. Jackie was sound asleep. Hyde smiled. 

Jordan was being fussy. Hyde had heard him. He got up and placed on his robe. He then picked up Jordan and the blanket and went upstairs.

"Ok buddy boy. Your bottle will be done in about five minutes." Hyde said. Jordan fussed even harder. Hyde tried to rock and soothe him.

'He doesn't like towel material. Only the good towels, cause they're really soft. Your robe is not soft enough.' Hyde remembered his wife's words. He felt the robe. It really wasn't soft enough. He took the warm bottle and went into the living room. He placed Jordan down gently on the couch. Jordan continued to squirm and fuss. Hyde took off the robe. He was in his boxers. He picked up his son and put him against his chest. 

Jordan's head was turned to the right side. And his cheek and body was gently to his father's open chest. Hyde began rubbing Jordan's back. 

Hyde tilted Jordan and began feeding him. About twenty minutes later, Jordan finished up the bottle. Hyde burped him. Jordan began to fuss again. Hyde stood up and put Jordan against his chest, so Jordan could use Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde rubbed the little boy's tiny back gently. Jordan continued to groan and make noises.

"Come on baby." Hyde said. He began to pace slowly around the living room. "How does mommy get you back to sleep? Do you want to go back to sleep? Jordy?" Hyde picked his son up, and saw the big blue eyes opened wide. "I guess not."

Hyde continued to pace around. Hyde spun around slowly. He heard a noise coming from Jordan. It wasn't a bad noise. Hyde turned in another circle. He received the same noise. It was like a grunt. Hyde began to walk and every few steps turned in a circle. Jordan seemed to enjoy these movements. 

Hyde smiled. He went over to the record player. He turned it on. "All I have to do is dream," began to play out of the speakers. Jordan grunted his approval.

Hyde continued to walk and spin around every few seconds as the record player continued to play. Jordan was relatively quiet, other then the few grunts here and there. After the song ended Hyde sat down and brought Jordan away from the arm, chest and shoulder.

Jordan looked at his father and gave a tiny grunt. Hyde smiled, a bright smile at his son. Hyde then laid down, his head being held up by the armrest. He placed Jordan on his smooth chest. Jordan grunted again.

"I love you baby." Hyde said kissing his son's head. Jordan's head was facing towards the window, and he was sucking on some of his fingers. But he grunted once again. Hyde closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his son on his chest.

Jackie looked at the scene from the doorway. She took a camera from the hallway table and snapped a picture. Luckily it didn't alert daddy or son. Jackie smiled widely and turned around. She walked up the stairs taking one more look at the father and son scene. 

"Perfect."


	13. Baby Fever

Eric opened the door. Jackie stood, smiling.

"Hey Jackers." Eric said solemnly.

"What's wrong? Donna said to get over here pronto." Jackie said, confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She locked herself in our bedroom and isn't opening the door." Eric said.

"Seriously?" Jackie said.

"And it's not PMS, because she had her period two weeks ago." Eric cringed slightly.

"Hmm…" Jackie walked towards the bedroom. "Donna."

"Tell him to wait in the kitchen!" Jackie turned and saw Eric get all upset and then turn around to head for the kitchen.

"He's gone." The door opened just enough for Jackie to be pulled in. The door was then immediately shut and locked and the tall red headed woman was stalking back to the bathroom. "Donna?"

"My period is two weeks late." Donna said quickly.

"But Eric said you were on time?" Jackie said, even more confused.

"I faked it." Donna shrugged. "Look… I've never, ever been more then a few days late. And that's only one to three days. And I've only been late two to three times since I was eleven. So I took a pregnancy test…"

"And?" Jackie said getting excited.

"I don't know." Donna frowned. "I have to wait ten minutes."

"Oh." It was all Jackie could muster.

"So, where are the kids? And Hyde?"

"They went to spend the weekend at Bud's cabin, in Pennsylvania. Steven thought it be a good idea if I stayed and relaxed. They'll be back by Tuesday." Jackie said, sitting on the bed. Donna followed her into the bedroom.

"How's everything going?"

"Good, Jordan has yet to sleep through the night, but he's getting better. Holly is adjusting well to everything. She's starting a pre-preschool day care thing in January. So that's good. Steven is happier then anyone in the world. He's been so… perky and happy lately. Frankly it's scary. Bud loves the whole he's retiring next year. It's been a hectic two months in the long run though. Especially after Thanksgiving." Jackie laughed a little, Donna joined in.

"I can't believe we let the men cook. God I was sick for a week. I thought Kitty was going to get Red's rifle. Her kitchen was a disaster!" Donna and Jackie laughed.

"How's life for you going?" Jackie asked after the laughing had come to an end.

"Well, hopefully, I'm pregnant. Life would be different, a good different, so I'm hoping. The newspaper is getting boring, nothing cool is happening these days. And Eric is doing great with the supermarket and stuff. Who knew he could create a chain?" 

"You and him are ready for a kid." Jackie admitted. "At least more ready then me and Steven was." 

"You and Hyde did ok though. You're doing better then ok." Donna smiled. Jackie laughed a little. 

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Oh god."

"What?" Jackie said, alarmed.

"Ten minutes is up." Jackie smiled softly.

"Do you want me to check?" Donna looked at her, the answer on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, please?" Jackie smiled and walked into the bathroom

Donna sat, ready to have an anxiety attack. She waited patiently. Jackie came out, her face was unreadable.

"Someone has to say it," Jackie said, her voice neutral. "And it's going to be hard to hear."

"Oh god…" Donna said preparing for the worse.

"Ok, they cry all the time! And they will always want! They want this and that and this and that. Are you ready to be called mommy? Well you'll have some time to prepare—"

"Oh my god! Is… am I… Jackie?" Donna said jumping up.

"Donna please! I'm trying to prepare you for motherhood!" Jackie smiled widely. Donna began jumping up and down. She hugged Jackie.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Donna smiled.

"Want to go tell Eric?" Jackie smiled.

"No, no. This Thursday is annual before Christmas dinner; we exchange the best presents that night. So this is my present to him. But… can you and Hyde come with us to dinner?" Donna said, her eyes pleading.

"Are you sure? It's kind of an intimate thing to tell her husband." Jackie saw the look Donna was giving her. The look that clearly stated, "Am I the type of person." Jackie nodded. "I'll talk Steven into it. I won't tell him about it. Don't worry."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

*

Jackie gently bounced her son, as she held him. She was more then excited to feel him in her arms once again.

"How was it?" Jackie said, not looking up from her son.

"Fine. Bud was his normal fun loving type of guy. Holly got a kick from it all. I think she'll sleep right until Christmas. Two weeks. Not that bad." Hyde smiled.

"Um… Eric and Donna are going out to dinner this Thursday and invited us. So… I said sure."

"Wait… isn't that when they go out to exchange a present, and have an intimate dinner." Jackie looked at him.

"…No…"

"You're lying."  Jackie got up and kissed him softly.

"I'm putting him to bed, and we're going to the dinner. That's final." Jackie made her way up the stairs.

"Ugh! Women!" Hyde said to the empty room.

*  
  


The restaurant was decorated for the holiday. Tinsel was everywhere, mistletoe hung over certain tables and the decorations were gorgeous. The high ceiling had gold and glittery streamers things, and there was a huge Christmas tree in the corner, with fake presents under it. Jackie walked in, wearing a black dress the sparkled sliver when she walked. Hyde was wearing a suit, but left it at casual formal.

Jackie was the first to spot Donna and Eric. She dragged Hyde over to the table. 

"Hi you two." She smiled a knowing smile.

"It's great you can join us on our dinner for two." Eric said smiling kissing Jackie's cheek and patting Hyde's shoulder. Donna smiled and hugged her friend.

"You look stunning." Jackie smiled to Donna.

"Yeah…well." Donna had her red hair twisted into a French twist. Her make up was natural but stood out just enough. She was wearing a velvet green dress that went to her calves. She was wearing a pearl necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Eric was, as well, in casual formal attire.

"So… what do you guys do on this little… dinner thing? We bought our presents." Hyde motioned to a bag.

"Slip it under the table with our presents. We eat, talk, laugh, share memories, dessert, and then presents. Eric said, lining the night out for them.

Jackie smiled. "Great!"

*

"You like it?" Hyde asked. He somehow was voted to go first with the whole present thing.

Jackie smiled, her eyes suggested going to the bathroom and doing it, but she held back. She looked back down at the statue. It was a woman, holding a bundled baby, while another small child tugged on the woman's long pink dress.

"Steven… I love it." Jackie placed it carefully back in the box and kissed her husband.

"Here." Jackie said softly, giving him her present. He unwrapped the gift and gasped quietly. It was a silver frame with to picture holders. The top picture was the picture of him and Jordan the first night Jordan allowed his father to hold him. The bottom picture was of him and Holly at the park, playing in the sand box. Engraved on the bottom was "My Daddy." 

Hyde looked at his wife. 

"You needed some new pictures for your office." Hyde kissed Jackie passionately.

"Ok… my turn!" Eric said after the couple stopped kissing. He turned to Donna and handed her a long, thin box.

Donna smiled and opened it. It was the tennis bracelet she had been eyeing for the past three months. The one that was not "in the budget."

"Oh my god! Eric!" Donna slipped in on to her right wrist and watched it glitter.

"You like?" Eric smiled. Hyde was about to open his mouth, when Jackie elbowed him.

"Oh Eric."

"I know you're not into the whole, material world. But…"

"This was exactly like the bracelet my grandfather brought back from the war as an engagement present for my grandmother."

"Well… actually. I made a few calls, especially to your mom. That's the bracelet your grandfather gave to your grandmother."

"You're joking?" Donna said looking at the bracelet.

"Your aunt Sarah sent it to me. I got it fixed up and cleaned." Eric took it off her hand. "Read."

"Wherever life sends me, I know you'll always wait for me at shore. Oh god, Eric." Donna began to tear up. "Thank you so much."

"I knew you always loved the whole bracelet idea. So I got you an original one." Donna kissed her husband passionately. 

"I love you." She kissed him and handed him a thick package.

"This doesn't seem bookish at all. The New Star Wars Biography bonza maybe?" Eric smiled. He opened it to reveal to books. "YES! Star Wars Biography! EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWS! Donna I LOVE YOU!" Eric said, excitedly.

"Look at the other book, stupid." Donna smiled.

"The Joys of being a daddy." Eric looked up confused. And then realization hit him. "Oh my god, you're… when… how… are you?"

"Oh god Foreman! She's pregnant! She gave you a damn book for Christ's sake!" Hyde said shaking his head. Jackie slapped his arm.

"I went to the doctor's after work yesterday, I'm three weeks pregnant." Donna smiled.

"Oh god! This is the best Christmas ever!" Eric grabbed a hold of Donna and kissed her passionately.

"Aw." Jackie said. Hyde kissed the side of her head.

"This should be an interesting year."


	14. The Eric and Donna Show

Christmas had come and gone. Actually, it was already March, and Donna was already in her second trimester already. 

Everything was fine. Donna and Eric didn't know the sex of the baby, but they secretly hoped for their own little girl or little boy (Eric's case). The only wrong was Eric's mental health was dwindling.

But Eric was a man. He loved his wife with everything he had…

"Eric! Get over here you son of a bitch!"

At least some of the time…

"_Donna_!" Eric whined as he made his way into the living room. Donna was sitting on the couch with her feet up, watching a talk show. Her round stomach was protruding, giving her a lovely table of sorts for her grapes.

"Eric! My back hurts!" Donna complained.

"You don't want to lay down!" Eric shouted. 

That was the trigger. Donna's eyes began to water. Her bottom lip trembled. Her breath became uneven and then…

The sobs.

"You hate me!" Donna cried into her hands. Eric gave a deep sigh.

"I don't hate you." Eric said sitting next to his wife.

"Yes you do! You hate me!"

"Sweetie." Eric put his arm around Donna. "I love you so much." He was doing so well, she was calming down. But men are stupid. "I'm just tired."

Donna's eyes flashed red. Murder became evident in her previously sad face.

"You're _tired_?" Donna asked harshly. "You _are_ tired! And what _am_ I, Eric? Am I _not_ tired?"

"I just…"

"Get out!" Donna said pulling herself off the couch.

"Donna!" 

"OUT! I'm calling your mother!" Donna went out of the living room.

"O-oh my mother." Eric mumbled.

"AND JACKIE!" Donna shouted.

"Dammit!" 

*  
  


"Dude. Do you just have no where else to go?" Hyde said opening the door for his friend.

"Shove it." Eric said walking past Hyde into the house.

"Donna called a few minutes ago." Hyde said closing the door.

"What she say?" Eric said putting his bag down in the hall and walking towards the kitchen. 

"Um… she said you were tired or fired. One of the two. She was screaming, and Jackie had the phone on the counter.

"I told her I was tired, and she flipped out." Eric said pouring himself some tea.

"Been there, done that."

"Lucky you." Eric said sitting at the table.

"Hi Uncle Eric!" Holly said, bouncing into the kitchen. "Mommy was talking to Aunt Donna. And she said you were a damn fool!" 

Hyde and Eric looked at Holly with wide eyes.

"What an extensive vocabulary." Eric said dryly, after recovering.

"She is just a little genius." Hyde said looking at his daughter.

"Mommy also said you were a duck!" Holly giggled.

"Holly?" Hyde said quickly.

"Yes?" Holly said, rocking back and forth.

"Don't listen to mommy's conversations."

"Ok daddy!" Holly then skipped out of the room.

"Oh, being here makes me ecstatic about having my own kids." Eric said, dryly.

"They have there moments." Hyde chuckled. Jackie walked in, with a tiny thing wrapped around her leg.

"Hi Jackers." Eric said, slightly fearing her.

"Foreman." Jackie said snobbishly. She then crouched down and picked up her five-month-old son. 

"Jackie, we had the conversation about choosing between two of our friends." Jackie's eyes got big and flashed with anger. "But it was a stupid conversation and Donna is right!"

Jackie nodded her head and walked out. Hyde sighed and turned to Eric, whose face was un-amused, and full of anger.

"You are _so_ whipped."

*

"Kelso, can I just stay in here for the night?" Eric said from the hallway. The door opened to reveal Michael Kelso in a pair of boxers.

"Dude!" Kelso said looking at Eric.

"Come on man. Donna won't let me in, and I called Jackie's plant ugly, and she's PMSing. I don't have anything on me, so I can't stay at a hotel." Eric pleaded.

"Ugh! FINE!" Kelso said opening the door a little wider for his friend.

"Wow, this place looks…" Eric looked around the beige room, everything was covered with clothes, magazines, newspapers, and one large dog sat in the middle of it all.  

"I know." Kelso smiled proudly. "Isn't it ideal? Bachelor's pad rocks! Ok, you can take the couch." 

Kelso pushed off the clothes and junk to reveal an uncomfortable looking couch.

"It's not that "sleep friendly," but it has done papa real good." Kelso said patting the couch.

"Um… good to know." Eric said putting his bag down.

"Ok, well, um, sweet dreams. I have a "friend," heh, in the bedroom." Kelso walked to the bedroom and shut the door. 

Eric looked around. "I guess it's not so bad." 

Eric laid down. The big dog stared at him, growled slightly, and then went into another room. Eric shrugged and stared at the ceiling. Why didn't he ever stay with Kelso?

"Oh! MICHAEL!" Eric sat up straight and looked toward the bedroom. 

"Ah, that's why." Eric grabbed his stuff and walked out of the apartment.

*

Eric sat on the comfortable bed. He liked the clean surroundings and the quiet little room; it was all good to him. He looked at Fez who was fluffing a pillow.

"Thanks again Fez. I know Jesse and me don't exactly get along." Eric smiled.

"'Ey it's no problem. Though, know that, I will have to pay dearly for letting you spend the night."

"Ok Fez. Good Night."

"Night." Fez said shutting the door. Eric laid back on the comfortable bed. See this was ok. Nothing too bad. Other then the little issues with Jesse, why didn't he go the extra distance to stay here?

"Oh, Eric?" Eric turned to see Jesse at the door. "This is usually Pancake's room. You don't mind the little angel sleeping with you right?"

"Um, I guess not." Jesse put down the tiny little animal.

"Why hello there." Eric said reaching to pet the dog. It growled at him, and showed his teeth. "Dear god…"

*

"How did you sleep?" Donna asked as Eric walked through the door. 

"I slept on the floor. Their little ugly dog, really packs a bite." Eric said rubbing his arm.

"Next time you say tired…"

"I'll remember this, don't worry." Eric said sitting down. "Look, yes I'm physically tired, and so are you. We're both drained. And you have all my sympathy Donna. But cut me some slack here."

"I know Eric. And I am sorry. I don't have that much control on the emotions."

"It's ok, it's fine. You just have to stop kicking me out of the house. I think the neighbors are talking." Eric smirked.

"I see." Donna smiled and kissed her husband. "You try to not make stupid comments and I'll try not to throw you out."

"Works for me." Eric smiled.

Donna kissed him and then pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Donna smirked. 

"The bedroom."

"Oh." Eric smiled widely. "Nice-nice."

*

Jackie carried her five-month old son into the kitchen of the Foreman house. She sat down as the continuing, "You don't love" me fight continued in the living room.

"Ow!" Eric said coming into the kitchen holding his head.

"You just had to say "Jeez honey. I don't think they're going to fit"." Jackie said bouncing her son lightly.

"Who knew she flip out?" Eric said getting some Ice.

"Everyone!" Jackie said. "I just came to see if she wanted to go get some lunch. I don't ask to get in the middle of these fights."

"How were you in the middle? You were laughing hysterically." Eric said sitting with his ice.

"It was funny. She hit you dead on with the shoe." Jackie laughed.

"Jackie shut up." Eric mumbled, the ice pack on his head.

"Look, she's only in her second trimester. You still have about five months to go." Eric looked at her angrily. "I better go. I don't want to leave Hyde with Fez and Kelso for too long. Give us a call if you need anything."

"Yeah ok." Eric said.

"Oh and Eric?" He looked toward Jackie. "God Speed." 

*

Donna sat on the chair in the white room. Eric hated being at the doctor's. The white walls and floor. The smell of germs dieing. The white gown. The look of pure hatred on Donna's face was all too much.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Foreman!" A short, pudgy woman with dark hair said, coming in.

"Hello Dr. Lochan." Donna smiled happily.

"Hi." Eric meekly responded.

"Well how is my favorite red head feeling?" Lochan asked.

"Oh you know. I'm just out of sorts." Donna smiled, and then laughed with the doctor.

"Of course, of course. And how's the father?" Dr. Lochan ask, turning to Eric. He was behind Donna, and made a gun with his finger and pretending to shoot himself. "Most men feel that way during the first few months." Dr. Lochan laughed. 

"Did you get the tests back yet?" Donna asked excitedly.

"Yes." Dr. Lochan smiled.

"Well…?" Eric prompted.

"You're having a girl…" Donna and Eric smiled broadly. "And a boy." 

"What?" Donna asked. "A girl and boy?"

"Yes, you're having twins!"

The sound of Eric hitting the floor echoed through room.


	15. Twins! That's like two kids!

((About Kelso's Girlfriend's name… I couldn't resist :-D))

"OH MY GOD!" Jackie shrieked happily. "A little girl AND a little boy." 

Donna smiled broadly. She was dancing in her seat along with Jackie. "I KNOW!"

Hyde was patting Eric's shoulder lightly, as Eric cried in his hands.

"It's going to be like… two Donnas, and two Erics. Hyde, TWO!" 

"Well think of it this way… now there won't be a hormonal unbalance." Hyde said, trying to sound reasonable.

"We decided on Desiray ((Dez{e like Depth}-a-ray)) and…" Donna looked at Eric with angry eyes. "Luke."

"How did you talk her into that?" Hyde asked. 

"I balled. And somewhere along the crying, the screaming, she gave in."

"Desiray and Luke Foreman. Aw!" Jackie shrieked again.

"I'm kind of happy the kids are with your mother. I would appreciate that they don't learn to shriek like that." Hyde said quietly to Eric. 

"My kids are gonna be bossy AND wimpy!" Eric began breaking down again. Hyde continued to pat his friend's shoulder. 

"I'm sure they will both take after Donna." Hyde tried to comfort. Eric let out a sob.

*

"Luke and Desiray. Desiray and Luke. Luck Justin Foreman. Desiray Hope Foreman. Luke and Desiray Foreman. Desiray and Luke Foreman." Donna was contemplating the names of her children, as Eric had his head under the pillow twisting and turning. "What do you think Eric?"

"I think I need to get some sleep." Eric mumbled.

"Yeah, I like Desiray and Luke, better then Luke and Desiray. The order at least. Luke and Desiray. Desiray and Luke. Luke Eric Foreman… nah."

"Oh dear god."

*

Eric had his head on the desk of his office. He was hitting it slowly on the hard wood of the new desk.

"Mr. Foreman?" Eric looked up to see one of the cashiers.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Eric asked the teenage girl.

"I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off?"

"Get a replacement and you can take the whole week off." The girl, Charlie, smiled brightly, thanked Eric, and skipped/floated out of the room.

"Whoa! Hot man!" Eric looked up once again to see Kelso, standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Eric said placing his head on the desk.

"My new girlfriend is throwing a barbeque and said to invite all my friends." Kelso said looking at Eric.

"Which girlfriend?" Eric mumbled.

"Dude, I only have one now. I broke up with Pam, Darcy, Carmel, Sandy, Jessica, Doris, Samantha, Tina, Sophie—"

"What's the new one's name you retard?" Eric mumbled again.

"Oh! Um… Darla? No, Dena? Dharma? No… it's starts with a D man."

"That's… that's great Kelso. When's the barbeque?"

"This Saturday!" Kelso smiled.

"I'll talk to Donna and call you." Eric mumbled.

"Was her name Donna? No." Kelso said, trying to think of her name.

"Kelso, out." Eric mumbled.

"Fine."

A few minutes later the phone rang. Eric picked up his head slightly and answered it.

"Hello, Price Mart."

"Daphne!… wait… No. Never mind." Eric hung up on Kelso and went back to laying his head on the desk.

*

Eric and Donna were seated with Jackie and Hyde at the round table. Kelso's girlfriend, Danielle, had a huge house, along with a huge yard. Jesse and Fez were talking to some of Danielle's friends. While Kelso watched Danielle's dad cook.

"Wow, it's so nice to go some place." Donna said, breathing the air. "I get so tired of staying in the stuffy, cramped ranch of ours." 

Eric numbly nodded. Hyde looked at his friend and shook his head, while Jackie got into a discussion about making a home more "livable" with Donna.

"Dude, beer?" Hyde asked getting up. Eric nodded and followed his friend.

"Hyde, man, she's _killing_ me. She's like the woman who couldn't stop yelling. It's 'Eric it's too cold.' 'Eric it's too hot.' 'Eric I want cherries.' 'I want grapes.' It's _never_ ending." Eric said taking a gulp of the beer.

"Sorry man."

"And, it's like, no matter what I do. She finds something wrong with it. Hyde, I think I might kill myself." Eric said dramatically.

"Been there, done that." Fez said coming behind the two.

"Hi Fez." Hyde smiled. Eric numbly nodded.

"You draw a hot bath, like _burning_ hot. Only fill it about half way. Then get Donna in it. Once she's comfortable, don't forget the bubble bath; turn the water on ice cold. She will be like a kitten.  And the best part is the bath can last up to two hours. Perfect time to watch a game or take a nap." Fez smiled broadly. "It works on _any_ woman."

Eric turned to Fez and smiled at him. He then kissed the brown man's cheek. "I LOVE YOU MAN!" And Eric rushed back to Donna.

*

"Oh god Eric! This is incredible!" Donna moaned from the bathtub. Bubbles were over flowing the huge Jacuzzi, and the ice water was still going. Eric stood in the doorway and smiled brightly. 

"Ok sweetie. Just shut the water off, whenever. And don't even worry about a mess. I'll clean it. OH, and tomorrow I'm taking you to the park, as your house gets a _total_ make over in cleanness. Oh and also a little surprise." Eric smiled.

"Oh Eric!" Donna smiled. She then leaned back and got comfortable. "Now get out."

"Yes ma'am." And Eric rushed out closing the door.

*

"Why do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Donna said walking blindly through her house. Eric held her arm and led her to the spare room.

"We'll be there in a second. After your surprise we'll take a look at the newly cleaned house. Ok here we are." Eric led Donna into the spare room.

He carefully untied the blindfold. Donna opened her eyes and reeled back in surprise. 

The spare room was no longer white; it was painted a light yellow. The hard wood floor had a baby blue rug in the middle. There were two cribs on either side of the room. The window seat had blue and pink stuffed animals, and there was a bookshelf that had photos of Donna and Eric, and the gang, along with more toys and books. The cribs were a dark wood. And they had little moon and stars mobiles. The windows had white blinds with white sheer curtains that were tied to the wall. There was a little dresser, with a doll and a teddy bear on top.

Eric went to the closet and opened the door to reveal on side painted blue and the other painted pink. And there were white hangers, and three outfits on either side of the pink or blue closet.

Donna stared at the room, as Eric smiled broadly. Donna's eyes began to water. And she put her hand over her mouth.

"It's the best present in the world!" Donna said. Eric went over and hugged her. "It must have been a fortune!"

"Let's just say only one of our kids is going to college."

*

"That's so sweet!" Jackie said sitting in the revamped living room. Not only did Eric have the entire house scrubbed down from head to toe, he had the furniture moved to make the house see like it had more room.

"Isn't it!" Donna said eating a cookie. "He is just the sweetest man in the world!"

*

"You wimp! Now Jackie is going to be expecting some kind of grand gesture!" Hyde said in the circle, in the basement.

"Dude… I think Danielle wants me to ask her to marry her." Kelso said, worriedly.

"Hyde, you should do more grand gestures for Jackie." Eric pointed out.

"Jesse wants kids now, you Son's of bitches. She thinks it's all cute and sweet how you two morons bended backwards for Jackie and Donna. I don't want to go through another pregnant hormonal war game!" Fez said taking a bite of his candy.

"What do you mean I should do _more_ grand gestures? I taught her not to expect grand gestures!"

"GUYS! She thinks _I'm_ going to ask her to marrying _me_."

"I'm just saying. Grand gestures get you in good for a few days man."

"Damn nine months of war, fighting for your life, your _needs_, sex! Damn you two!" 

"Shut your pie hole Foreman! Jackie doesn't expect that from me!" 

"Marriage! _ME_! Marriage and me! How _weird_ is that? She's _crazy_!"

"Look _Steven _I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"Ai! Not another pregnant woman! Laurie damn well have had killed me!"

"_Eric_, Donna is pregnant. You _have_ to give grand gestures!"

"I don't want to stand at an alter, in front of _God_ and say I'll love Danielle through sickness and in health. I've seen Danielle sick, I can't _love_ that."

"Jesus Hyde!"

"BASTARDS!"

"Steven! I want to redo Jordan's room!" The boy's heard Jackie call from upstairs.

"Dammit! I sware to god Foreman. You are a _dead_ man!" Hyde got up and went towards the stairs.

"I can't get married! That will throw off the Michael lovin'!"

"ERIC! I want you to read what Luke means!" Donna screamed.

"I better go." Eric said getting up to follow Hyde. 

"Hell, I'm gonna go buy condoms." Fez said, following the other two with a worried expression.

"Come on guys! Me _married_!" Kelso looked around. "Guys? Hello! GUYS!"

*

"Oh TWINS!" Kitty excitedly said. Red looked at the two and sighed.

"Have fun."

"Oh hush up Red!" Kitty laughed happily. "Did you decide on names?"

"Desiray and Luke." Donna said looking at Eric.

"Don't make me cry again! I'll get the onion! Don't think I won't!"

"Luke, huh?" Red smirked. "First, Joshua, then Jordan, now _Luke_, dammit. I lost the bet with Bob. I owe him twenty bucks now. Thanks a lot Eric." Red got up and went into the living room. Eric sat confused, staring after his dad.

"Does he _not_ blame me for anything?"

"Your father loves you dear." Kitty said in dismay to Eric. "Oh twins!"

"Twins, that's like two kids, right?" Laurie said, holding her own kid.

"Thank you Laurie." Kitty said, laughing her unique laugh.

"Uh huh no problem." Laurie walked in to the living room. 

"That's just so great! You two are gonna get the girl and the boy in all then one shot!" Kitty smiled.

"Yep. The boy _and_ the girl!" Donna smiled. Eric looked between them.

"Two Donnas _AND_ two Erics!" And the tears started again.


	16. Penguin

_((I told you I'd write more chapters :) I just hope you all like them Donna's pregnancy is based on a family friend's second pregnancy. So pretty much Donna's mood swings and actions are based upon the family friend, with a quirk of Donna's personality. Um… the nickname Eric gives to Donna was the nickname the family friend's husband called her. It was great hanging out with them durign that time :) R&R hope you enjoy))_

"What is so wrong about Luke?" Eric asked.

"It's the name of one, of your many, obsessions." Donna said, snacking on a plum in the living room.

"It's a cool name!" Eric said getting defensive. "Besides. We agreed. You name one child and I name the other. And If I got to name the girl it would be Leia." 

"You are such a baby." Donna said, struggling to get off the couch. "Help me get off this damn thing so I can stalk away from you!"

"Donna… we discussed the over reacting-ness." Eric said pulling her up.

"Shut… your pie hole." Donna said taking a bite of her plum right in front of Eric's face, letting the juice splash onto Eric.

"Oh, that's… that's real mature." Eric said wiping the juice from his face.

"Eric, if you've forgotten I'm five months pregnant. I don't _have_ to be mature." Donna said walking/waddling to the bedroom.

"That's right. Waddle right into the bedroom to call Jackie. Go! Be a penguin!" Eric shouted after her. 

Donna turned around and looked at him with _the_ look. And then slammed the door to her bedroom. 

"Be a penguin? What the hell?" Eric mumbled to himself as he sat down.

*

Jackie sat with her head leaning on her fist. She was staring at Donna, who was literally inhaling a triple-decker sundae.

"What?" Donna asked, swallowing her last spoon full. "I skipped lunch!" 

"I didn't say anything." Jackie shrugged.

"Oh, but I _know_ what you were thinking."

"Donna…"

"No! I know you thought I was eating too much! Or eating to fast. And your disgusted, right? I saw you eat a triple cheeseburger in under three minutes! You can't judge me!" Donna shouted to her friend and then continued to eat the sundae.

"I didn't say anything!" Jackie defended herself. "And it was under five minutes, thank you very much!"

*

"So yeah, she's driving me crazy." Eric said at the round bar table.

"Yes, Jesse has decided that she wants a kid. And she went off the pill. I have a month to create a birth control pill for men." Fez said looking around worriedly at the rest of the table.

"Donna isn't that much work Eric. Remember Jackie in her fifth month. Now that was work."

"So, I met this girl right, and I think her name was Catherine, not totally sure, but get this… she's a brunette, a blonde, and a red head!"

"I love Donna, who doesn't love Donna. I especially love Donna… but she's like, mad psycho."

"Eric, that is your wife! And I love Donna too! Besides… she's pregnant. She has a lot going on, a hormonal in-balance, swollen feet, a huge, round stomach, an idiot for a husband, long days, short nights, that poor woman! You should have some damn sympathy!" The entire table stared at Fez. "I had Kitty and Red as in laws."

Eric, Hyde, and Kelso nodded and agreed with Fez.

"Jackie liked to call her mood swings, the rapid growth of her love for me. I liked to call them, the shifty feelings of the psycho pregnant lady. Yeah, got a few shoes thrown at me."

"I think I have ESP." Kelso said, sipping his beer. "I totally read the brunled's mind."

"Brunled?" Eric asked looking at Kelso.

"Yeah, the brunette, blonde, red headed girl."

"Heh," Eric chuckled. He then pulled the beer from Kelso's hand. "No more beer for you.

"Ay… if Jesse gets pregnant… I'll have to go through it all again."

"It's not that bad." Hyde said defensively.

"Jesse can't stand pain! She yells if my fingers catch a knot in her hair!"

"Yeah, Donna takes pain well… at least she use too…" Eric said sipping his beer.

"Well she is the man in the relationship." Kelso said eating a few nuts from the bowl in the center of the table.

"Shut up Kelso!" Eric said, pushing Kelso.

Kelso, having been leaning on the back legs of the chair, fell over.

"Ow! My eye!" Kelso said from the floor.

"For once, I did not do it." Hyde said pointing towards Kelso, laughing.

*

"Yes one large pizza… yes, half coconut, pine-apple, meatball, and broccoli. Oh and ricotta cheese…Yeah… and the other half, pepperoni… yeah, five months. How did you know?… really… you actually have that as a special?… yeah, that works out great… thanks… talk to you soon too Tom." Eric hung up the phone.

"You made friends with _another_ delivery place?" Donna said shaking her head towards her husband.

"It's not a big deal."

"Eric… Joey came over everyday for a week."

"That was a good week." Eric smiled to himself.

"Ugh!" Donna said standing up and waddling out of the kitchen.

"Bye Penguin." Eric smiled to himself again. He heard the loud groan from the living room. And the smile got wider.

*

Eric sat in his office going over the stock lists for Price Mart. There was a knock at the door. Eric looked up to see Fez with a little duffel bag.

"Hey Fez." Eric said smiling and then looking down at the paper work again.

"Hi Eric."

"What's wrong?" Eric said, not glancing up. 

"I talked to Jesse about not having kids, just yet." 

"And…" Eric looked up.

"Have a spare room?" Fez said holding up his bag.

"What happened?" Eric said putting the paper work down.

"I told her that I didn't think we, me and her, as a unit, were ready for children." Fez looked down.

"And then?"

"She got angry."

"And then?"

"She yelled."

"And then?"

"She kicked me out."

"And then?" 

"Shut it with the "and then" you S.O.B." Fez said looking angrily at Eric. 

"I'm sorry man." Eric said, laughing.

"Do you have a spare room?" Fez said still pissed.

"I'm sorry, we don't. But you know, Hyde and Jackie run there own little hotel these days…"

*

"No Foreman, there are other ways to punish you." Hyde said angrily over the phone.

"It's only been two days." Eric laughed.

"Jackie _likes_ having him here!" Hyde said annoyed.

"Oh well!" Eric smiled wickedly.

"You suck man."

"I love you too." Eric said. Donna waddled into the kitchen and sat on a chair. "Hey Penguin!… No not you! I'll call you back." Eric hung up the phone and looked at his wife.

"I hate you." Donna said and stared/glared at her husband.

"Um… what I do?"

"You were _born_."

"Ah, you're going through…a "mood"." Eric said nodding his head. Donna looked at him disgusted.

"You… are a moron!" Donna said, still sitting in her chair.

"I love you too." Eric said, putting the teakettle on the stove.

"Whore."

"Jeez Donna. Language."

"I liked it better when you feared me."

"I can't help that I've been sleeping well and I'm in higher moods, and my sarcasm has recovered. Don't worry penguin, the doctor gave you some medicine."

"Stop with the damn penguin name!" Donna shouted to her husband.

"No problem… penguin." Eric smirked as he left the kitchen.

*

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Hyde said as he opened the door to Eric.

"She hit me!" Eric said holding the back of his head. "With her shoe! The ones Jackie imported for her from Italy. Those have like steel heels!"

"Oh my god. Why can't just one of you be ok with your damn wives." Hyde said letting Eric in.

"Uncle Eric!" Holly ran into Eric's arms.

"For the record… I barely ever fight with Jesse."

"And you're a good man for it Fez." Hyde said patting Fez's shoulder. "Maybe Mr. I can't keep my mouth shut, could learn a lesson."

"Uncle Eric, mommy says you're a screw up!" Holly smiled brightly.

"Does she learn something new every time I see her?" Eric asked as Hyde took his daughter from Eric.

"Holly, what did daddy say about listening to Mommy's conversations?"

"Tell you if she says anything mean about you." Holly smiled.

"No… I mean… no, don't listen."

"Unless it's about you?" Holly said, confused.

"No…"

"Hyde you'll only confuse the three year old." Fez said picking up Holly and walking out of the hallway.

"Well… Fez got the spare room. So I guess you're in the office with the fold out couch."

"Great."

"You can play the new Star Wars game demo we got in the mail."

"And there's your silver lining." 


	17. This is just gonna be fun

"Day three, captain's log. The wife is now with her father and stepmother. She refuses to come home. She has also locked up the entire house. Spare keys, in the kitchen. According to father-in-law. She is good. But still angry that you are a moron. According to father-in-law you should buy wife, very expensive present. Jackie taking you to Tiffany's later. Fez has made in good with his wife. While host Hyde is tempting to killing you. Luckily his last two plans failed."

"Foreman! Shut up!" Hyde yelled at Eric, who was sitting on the middle of the fold out couch and was talking into a pen.

"Hyde! I'm gonna go insane. She went to live with Joanne and Bob."

"Just till next Tuesday." Hyde said, looking at the computer screen.

"…Yeah… I want to get inside my house." Hyde looked at Eric, and threw his arms in the air. He got up and went to a bookshelf; he pulled down a dictionary.

"Here." Hyde threw a key at Eric and then closed the book again.

"You have my house key?" Eric said shocked.

"I have _everyone's_ house key. Emergency crap." Hyde shrugged sitting back at the computer.

"Why didn't you give this to me earlier?"

"One, there's no fun in that. Two… Jackie made me swear." Hyde said staring at the screen.

"…Ah…" Eric got up and began throwing things in his duffle bag.

"And for God's sake… don't tell her that _anything _looks a tad too tight, ever again."

"I won't." Eric said running out of the room.

*

Donna walked into her house. She hadn't been home in a week. She missed her house; hell, she missed Eric. She would give Jackie a call and tell her to send Eric over.

As Donna closed the door she felt arms go around her waist.

"Eric?" Donna asked scared.

"Yeah." Eric smiled.

"Oh my god!" Donna said, turning around. She smiled at Eric and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Eric said hugging his wife back.

"Jackie gave you the extra key?"

"No, Hyde threw it at me and told me to get out of his house." Donna laughed.

"Well, I'm glad your home."

"Your clothes look perfect." Eric smiled. Donna hit his arm playfully.

"Uh huh." Donna said walking into the kitchen.

"It's true! They look loose yet perfect to your body. How do you do it?" Eric said following his wife into the kitchen.

*

"Aw! Jackie they're gorgeous!" Donna smiled looking at the two winter outfits. One was a pink fuzzy bear shaped suit, and the other was a blue suit.

"I thought they be perfect for winter." Donna and Jackie sat in the living room full of baby clothes, toys, and accessories. The living room was decorated with pink and blue balloons. 

"You didn't have to throw me a baby shower." Donna said folding the winter suits.

"Yeah I did. I wanted too." Jackie smiled.

"I have a secret." Donna smiled to her friend.

"What is it?" Jackie smiled.

"Well… Luke's god parents are going to be two very special to me."

"Who?" Jackie smiled wider.

"You know who." Donna smiled, playing around the bush.

"Say it."

"Jackie and Steven Hyde will be Luke William Foreman's godparents."

Jackie squealed. "That's so sweet!"

Donna laughed. "You will always be the same Jackie."

"And you will always be the same Donna. You lumberjack you."

*

"So me and Jacks are the god parents." Hyde asked taking a sip of his soda.

"Yep." Eric said, sitting across from Hyde in the kitchen of the Hyde house.

"That's cool."

*

Donna sat on the deck looking at the backyard. Eric was struggling to put up a jungle gym for when the kids were a tad older. Like… five.

"Need a hand?" Donna shouted. Eric looked up.

"I wouldn't mind." 

Donna began clapping her hands really loudly.

"You… are mean."

"I can't lift heavy stuff, remember. Besides you have about five years and three months till your children will use the damn thing." Donna said logically.

"So, it's ok to get an early start."

"Eric?"

"Yes sweetie?" Eric said turning towards his wife.

"You... are an idiot." Donna said sipping her lemonade.

*

"Wow, the house looks great Fez." Jackie said walking in. She was carrying Jordan, as Holly followed behind her holding her pants leg. Hyde walked in holding a suitcase and a baby bag.

"You guys don't know what this means to us." Jesse said picking Holly up.

"Hey, you guys want to see what it's like to have kids." Hyde said putting the bags down.

"We're here." Eric said helping his pregnant wife into the house.

"Donna!" Jesse smiled; they embraced along with Holly.

"So… I'm staying here for a weekend, to give you all a feel of what pregnancy means." Donna said putting her purse down.

"We're also going to have the kids."

"You realize, one that you should have done this on second weekends, and two pregnancies and kids are different." Jackie said clutching on to her seven-month-old son.

"Yeah, she has a point." Donna said looking at Fez and Jesse.

"No, no, we know what we're doing."

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid with the kids." Jackie whispered quietly to Donna.

"Oh, guys, next weekend is Holly birthday, my big little girl is turning four." Hyde said taking Holly from Jesse.

"Saturday?" Fez asked.

"Yeah, Saturday at our house, two o'clock." Jackie said fixing Holly's hair one handed. "Oh my god. I'm leaving my babies for a weekend."

"Holly went to Virginia for a week. And Jordan spent a night with my parents." Eric said.

"Yeah, but that was with your parents. This is Fez and Jesse! Not that you two aren't going to be good parents. It's just, Jordan is crawling and Holly can walk and talk, it's going to be… a lot of work." Jackie smiled slightly.

"And… AND… you'll have a six month pregnant lady." Eric said putting his arm around Donna.

"We will be fine. Now go so we can get this over with." Jesse smiled brightly.

"Oh good bye my baby!" Jackie said squeezing Jordan. 

"Bye Baby, be good!" Hyde said firmly to his daughter. Holly simply nodded. Jackie and Hyde switched off with their children.

"If your good… mommy and daddy will buy you that cat toy you want." Jackie said hugging Holly tightly.

"Yes mommy!" Holly hugged her mother back.

"Bye-bye my little man!" Hyde hugged his son.

"Oh good god. Enough with this sentimental crap." Fez said taking Jordan from Hyde.

"Well, you have all our numbers… god speed." Jackie said putting Holly down.

"Say good bye to your wife Eric, so we can get some food." Hyde said going towards the door. "Oh and Fez, anything happens to my kids… I'll kill you."

"Isn't he sweet? I'll kill you too." Jackie said grabbing Hyde's hand and walking out of the house.

Eric brought Donna into a big hug. "Be extra bad." He whispered into her ear.

Donna laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eric said kissing her.  "See you Sunday night. Oh Fez, anything happens to my wife or the unborn children… I'll get you in so much trouble with the government; they'll put you on your own island. Ok, bye!" Eric then left the house.

"Oh well… you know what this means?" Fez said nervously.

"What?" Jesse asked watching Holly jump on the couch and Jordan crawling towards his sister.

"We're gonna have to lock them in there own rooms."

"What ever. I'm hungry." Donna said heading towards the kitchen.

"Ai…"

*

"Fez! Jesse! I can't get off the couch!"

"I want my Malibu Barbie!"

"Ma… ma… ((sobs))."

"Where's my damn sundae?"

"I want a sundae too!"

"Da…((sob))."

"Fez! This pillow is way too limp!"

"Aunt Jesse! I can't find my pink tee-shirt!"

"Ma…da…((sob))."

"Fez!"

"Aunt Jesse!"

"Cow…((sob))."

Saturday night approached Fez and Jesse way too late. Fez rushed from one room to the next.

"It's ok Jordan." Jesse tried to sooth. "I found him sitting next to the front door!"

"He misses Hyde and Jackie."  Fez said as he ran from Donna's room to Holly's room.

"Fez… are you ok?"

"Fez!"

"Uncle Fez!" Donna and Holly stood at their doorways.

"Girls, girls what's wrong?" Jesse said handing Jordan to Fez.

"I'm hungry!" Donna and Holly said in unison.

"Ok then lets go to the kitchen. I'll make dinner… and we'll have ice cream for dessert." Jesses smiled as Donna and Holly's faces lit up.

"Yay!" They two girls squealed and moved downstairs.

"There we go." Jesses turned to see Fez sitting against the wall with Jordan. Both crying hysterically. "Oh, god."

*

"You were extra bad?" Eric smirked, upon seeing Donna's evil look.

"Oh yeah."

"Ok, baby, mommy likes to breathe." Jackie said trying to loosen Jordan's hold on her.

"Come here little man." Hyde said taking his son from his wife's neck. Holly was jumping up and down next to her parents.

"So, your decisions about pregnancy and kids?" Jackie said putting her hand on Holly's head to calm the little girl down.

"We still have to talk about it. But I wouldn't mind kids, or pregnancy."

Fez whimpered from the living room. All the adults turned t stare at him. He was trembling slightly and shaking his head.

"He… had a few bad experiences."

"Aunt Donna made Uncle Fez cry!" Every adult turned to Donna.

"What can I say? I have a knack for these things."

"Um… we better just… go…" Jackie said picking her luggage up. "Call us about Saturday."

"Will do." Jesse smiled ushering the group out. She then turned to the living room. "Fez? Baby?"

Fez put his face in his hands. 

"They were everywhere. I still hear their voices. Fez get this. Uncle Fez buy that. This pillow is too soft, now it's too hard you idiot. You broke Malibu Barbie's head Uncle Fez. Fez! You idiot! Don't line the dresser with that."

"Fez I said that."

"And his crying. I will never forget the crying. Can't I just ask Laurie for my son back and we can just share him?"

"Fez!"

"You don't handle pain woman! Do you know what it'll be like with you pregnant! It's gonna by deathly."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, yes I do. I have ESP!"

"Do you even know what ESP is?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"No… but I have it!

*

Eric laid on his bed reading a magazine. Donna walked in wearing her pajamas. She made her way to the bed and got under the covers.

"So, how was it?" Eric said not looking from his magazine.

"It was ok. Though Fez and Jordan crying. Holly being bossier then me, and Jesse trying to play peacemaker I'd be surprised if they still wanted to have children."

"Helps that you were extra bad." Eric smiled, still looking at his magazine.

"Nah, I knew they wouldn't be able to handle my normal, I think I was better behaved." Eric laughed and looked at his wife.

"You made Fez cry."

"Well, Fez was never strong."

Eric just laughed and put his magazine down. He then shut the light off and cuddled into the bed. Donna soon began cuddling next to him.

"Eric?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm sorry about everything. I know I'm impossible to live with."

"It's ok, I wouldn't have you any other way. Besides you're carrying twins. I'd be mad if you didn't act impossible." Donna leaned up and kissed Eric. 

"Call me Penguin." Eric smiled and kissed Donna again.

" I love you penguin."


	18. Party Central

Eric and Donna went to the back yard to hear screaming, and laughing, and giggles. Donna looked at Eric and smiled as she opened the gate. The back yard was made up with pinks and purples and blues. 

"It looks like Easter!" Eric whispered hastily to Donna. Donna let out a laugh.

"Donna! Eric!" They both turned to see Jackie. Jackie was in jeans and a button down blouse. Her hair was tied tightly in the back of her head. She looked tired. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

"How could I miss my favorite little girl's birthday?" Eric smiled.

"ERIC!" Holly screamed running into her uncle's arms.

"Hey Baby!" Eric said kissing the girl lightly on the head.

"We got you presents." Donna said giving the girl the small pink bag.

"Yay!" Holly said. Kissing both Donna and Eric on the cheek. Eric let Holly down who ran to a group of little girls.

"Who are all these kids?" Eric asked.

"Oh, um, some are from Holly's preschool thing and from church. A few neighborhood kids. Just from all around." Jackie nodded.

"Hey Fez!" Donna said upon seeing Fez with Kelso.

"Quer ainda childern! Eu não estou no modo a falar. Bom dia!" Fez said coming over to the group and then walking off. Kelso stayed behind.

"Jesse still wants kids. Fez has been talking in that langue for two days. I still don't understand a word." 

"Where's Danielle?" Donna said looking around.

"With Jesse. They both get a little iffy when the six of us are in the same vicinity." Kelso took a sip of his punch.

"Ify?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. They know we have that special bond." Kelso pounded his chest like a monkey. Jackie and Donna both shook their heads and walked away.

"Where's Hyde?" Eric asked following Kelso towards Fez.

"Changing Jordan." Hyde said holding his son.

"Good to see you man." Eric patted Hyde and then took the six month old boy from Hyde.

"When's the party ending?"

"Around five, but you guys are more then welcomed to stay." Hyde said sitting next to Fez.

"Sweetie, can I go home with Jesse? She wants to take me shopping." Danielle said wrapping her arm with Kelso's.

"Yeah sure." Danielle smiled and kissed Kelso.

"We're gonna leave ok Fez?" Jesse said timidly to her husband. Fez just looked at her angrily. "Ok sweetie." Jesse kissed the top of his head.

"Ingrate." Fez mumbled as Jesse walked off with Danielle, stopping only to say good bye to Donna and Jackie.

"So… what kind of cake are we having?" Kelso asked.

"Ice cream cake." Hyde said, Kelso's eyes got big and a grin appeared on his face.

"YAY!"

*

"Ok guys! Cake time!" 

The group of children came bounding over to the picnic table in the back yard. Kelso was jumping up and down, clapping his hands along with the various younger children.

"He is such a waste of man." Hyde said walking behind the table with Jackie. Who laughed but hit her husband lightly.

"Ok everyone!" Jackie said loudly. "All together…"

"Happy birthday to you!" The song boomed from the various people at the party. Even Fez joined in, in English, that is.

Holly was jumping up and down on the seat of the picnic table. Everyone was smiling and singing.

"I need someone to help blow out the candles!" Holly said after the song was done. All the kids raised their hands. Kelso was in the back jumping up and down.

"Me! Choose me!" He screamed. All the adults looked at Kelso.

"Uncle Michael!" Holly pointed to Kelso. Kelso rushed up and helped blow out the candles.

"Such a waste of man." Hyde repeated himself. 

*

Eric and Donna sat on the couch. Kelso sat on the love seat. Fez sat on the floor and Hyde and Jackie sat on the arm chair. They were all around the coffee table in the Hyde living room.

"Whoa… deja-vu." Eric said. "We're back in the circle."

"Anybody got any oregano." Hyde joked. The other five laughed.

"It's been what? Six years since we all did that."

"Can you believe it, it has." Donna answered her husband.

"I have two kids."

"I'm pregnant."

"We're old!" Jackie and Donna said together. The group laughed.

"We're only like what? 24? How did our lives get squeezed in like this?"

"False advertising on condoms." Hyde said. Another round of laughter.

"I proposed to Danielle." Kelso said. "We're getting married in a year and a half."

"Wow!" Donna said. "That's like… the biggest step I've ever seen you take."

"When you planning to run to California?" Jackie said from Hyde's lap.

"Burn!" Eric yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Nah, I'll stick around for this one." Kelso smiled. "It's almost twelve. I better get going."

"Me too." Fez said he kissed both Donna and Jackie's heads and then patted Eric and Hyde and headed for the door.

"Talk to you all later." Kelso smiled, following Fez.

"You two can stay in the guest room." Jackie said getting up.

"It's an hour drive." Hyde said.

"Yeah, we'll stay." Donna smiled. She took Eric's arm and dragged him upstairs. Jackie was about to follow before Hyde grabbed her arm and spun her to him.

"What are you doing?" Jackie smiled.

"This." Hyde kissed her passionately. Hyde then pushed her onto the couch and he, himself, settled next to her.

Hyde then laid down as Jackie put her head on his chest.

"I'm twenty four." She said.

"I'm twenty five."

"I have a four year old and a sixth month old."

"Me too."

"Would you trade any of it?" Jackie looked up at her husband.

"Not for a billion dollars."

"Not even if God commanded it."

"Not even if God came down and looked me in the eye."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hyde kissed Jackie.

"Can we have another one?" Jackie asked snuggling into him.

"Another what?"

"Kid."

"…Are you crazy?"

*

"You are going to be the best mom ever." Eric said rubbing Donna's stomach.

"I will be the best mom." Donna said and then laughed when Eric gave her a look. "But, I'm gonna have a lot of help from the best dad ever."

"If Jackie, Hyde, or Fez heard us say that." Eric said, shaking his head at the thought.

"They'd kill you."

"You said it too." Eric said incredulous.

"Yeah but they aren't gonna kill the pregnant lady."

"If you keep losing your temper with them. And Fez might…" Eric began getting slapped by his wife. "See… this is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up!" Donna laughed.

Eric kissed her and then turned off the light next to the bed.

"Eric?" Donna whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get me ice cream?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not running around Jackie and Hyde's house."

"They are our best friends!"

"I don't care."

"I love you."

"I still don't care."

"Get me ice cream or you'll be sleeping in the basement!"

"Ugh!" Eric said. Donna smiled approvingly to herself.

"Easy as pie." She mumbled, turning over and taking up the majority of the bed.


	19. Follow the yellow brick road

**AN:… No, I didn't die…I've just been super busy. There's one more chapter to this story… granted… I don't know when I'll post it, hopefully next week, along with a chapter to EGWC. Though I want to get out a short story, Christmas fic. Nevertheless, I did remember L2LY and I updated a chapter. That earns me SOME kind of credit. In addition, some of the facts in this story are mixed up a.k.a Holly's age, is because I mixed this story up with… oh, Smile I love you. It's very easy to do that! But I think if we all smile and nod… we'll all be happy. But I did begin writing the last chapter. I'll try, really really hard to get out the last chapter and a chapter to EGWC. Ok? Please don't hate me :(. But I really have been super busy, life is such a drag. Stupid job and college crap… As a senior in HS I should really be livin-it-up grr. But anyway… I hope you like the second to last chapter :) And I'm sorry :(. R&R Enjoy.**

Eric ran around the house, jumping over chairs, climbing over tables, looking for things to throw in a suitcase for Donna.

"Eric… I have the suitcase." Donna said, holding a brown suitcase.

"Don't worry Donna! I'm ready! I've got everything under control!" Eric said running into the kitchen. 

The front door opened, revealing a very sleepy Jackie. 

"Morning." Jackie yawned. 

"Take me to the hospital." Donna said walking past Jackie.

"What about Eric?" Jackie asked a bit more alert.

"Oh… he'll figure it out eventually." Donna said, half way out the door. 

Eric ran past Jackie and into the bedroom, holding a bunch of can goods. Jackie shook her head and followed Donna.

**

"Well… you did freak out…" Hyde said as he and Eric sat in the waiting room. 

"So she had to leave me?" Eric asked, with a pout.

"Dude, when I got there your pants were on backwards and you were holding a can of peaches looking for Donna… hell, be happy I didn't leave you."

"Oh… shut up!" Eric said, folding his arms and slouching in his seat. 

Jackie walked into the waiting room yawning. She sat next to Hyde and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"She's fine… went with the drugs… she's… half delirious… I left as she went into a rant about how pretty the rainbows were." 

"Is that normal?" Eric asked suddenly worried.

"… No…" Jackie said after a few seconds of thought.

"Oh… god." Eric said getting up.

**

Donna was reading a magazine when Eric stormed in. 

"Stay away from the rainbows!" He shouted. Donna looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What rainbows?" Donna asked. Eric looked at her and then around the room.

"Never mind. How are you doing?" he asked, pulling a chair up to her bed.

"Pretty good, the pain is limited. You know, with the drugs and stuff." Donna nodded.

"Ah, good, good. So…"

"Yeah, I'm not sorry I left you." Donna said, and then began reading her magazine again.

"Donna!" 

"What? You were a mess… you're wearing my shirt!" Donna said. Eric looked down.

"How is this your shirt?"

"Take it off and look at the back." Eric unbuttoned the shirt and turned it over.  It had the name Donna written in cursive on back.

"Hmm… no wonder why it was so big." Eric said, mainly to himself. 

Donna slightly growled at him. 

**

"I can't believe they kicked me out of the delivery room!" 

"Erica, calm your ass! That's what you get for threatening a nurse."

"She started it!" Eric said in his own defense. Hyde looked at him, with a look of doubt. 

Jackie walked out in her scrubs and looked at Eric annoyed. 

"Congrats. You have a gorgeous, healthy, boy and girl." Jackie's look of annoyance, turned into a bright smile as Eric tightly hugged her. 

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

**

Donna sat holding a bundle of blue blankets, as Eric sat on the edge of the bed with Pink blankets.

"They are so gorgeous." Eric said looking at the tiny faces of his two children.

"I know." Donna smiled. 

"Luke and Desiray Foreman." The nurse repeated to the couple.

"Yep." Eric nodded. Donna smiled and then lightly kissed Eric's shoulder. 

Eric smiled and bent his head capturing Donna into a passionate kiss. The nurse smiled and left the new family alone.

**

Eric thought about crying himself as his daughter sobbed in his arms. Donna had gotten Luke back to sleep and was now in her own dream world. Eric had tried everything, but nothing soothed the two week old baby. 

"Desi… baby… sweetie…" Eric mumbled rocking his tiny daughter. And for a second, a minor second there was silence. Eric took in a breath. But then, the shrill cries erupted again.  "Desi… baby… sweetie…" Eric began chanting again.

"Eric?" He turned to see a groggy Donna in her robe. "Why is she crying like that?"

"I don't know!" Eric began sobbing himself. Donna looked at him, confused and then took the baby out of his hands. 

"Good god man, pull yourself together!" Donna said and then began rubbing Desiray's back.  "Desi likes her back rubbed, Luke likes the rocking. Jesus Eric, calm down."

"No! Desi likes the rocking, Luke likes the back rub." Donna motioned to the half-asleep child in her arms. "Or maybe Desi likes her back rubbed." 

Donna's face softened a bit. "Look, Eric, you'll get it. It's been a hectic two weeks… you'll be a professional in the next few weeks to come."  

"Yeah I know." Eric shrugged and then got up. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Hyde and they are coming over. I want to look at least like hell instead of dead."

"Ok." Donna said quietly. Eric kissed her forehead and then walked to their bedroom. Donna shook her head and walked to the nursery.

**

"Steven was exactly like that. You remember. Jordan wouldn't go near Steven." Jackie said, sipping her tea.

"I know, but Jackie… he cried." Donna said resting her head on the table. Jackie nodded and sipped her tea. 

"He's stressed out Donna… I don't know how many times Steven broke down into tears." 

"Are you serious?" Donna asked, not even amused, more like scared.

"Oh god yes." Jackie said, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Wow… I think I have new… lack of respect for Hyde." Donna said, mainly to herself. Jackie shrugged.

"Yeah… Steven's one of a kind that way." Jackie said, 

Eric walked in, yawning. "Getting some soda for me and Hyde." He stated going towards the fridge. Jackie smiled and nodded, and Donna looked at him.

"How are the twins?"

"Good… good, sleeping." Eric mumbled a bit and then walked out of the kitchen.

"He's sooo… I don't know… unconfident?"

"Hmm… I like lanky better." Jackie said, looking towards the living room. Donna shook her head.

**

Desiray stared at her father. She was being unusually quiet, and it slightly irked Eric. Out of the two Desiray was the loudest and most consistent with the noise. She was like Jackie, except… you know… cute. Luke was the quieter one, he liked his space and his parents, sometimes, maybe even Desiray, other then that he was a "Hyde" type child. 

It amused Eric that his children were already picking up their god-parents personalities, and it had only been one visit.

"Desi, what's wrong?" She still didn't say anything. Eric rocked her a bit, and she began fussing. After his heart began pumping, again he smiled and stopped the rocking and brought her over his shoulder, gently rubbing her back. "That's my girl."

"Eric, put the child in her crib, it's already ten." Donna said walking out of the hall.

"Ok, ok, god!" Eric said and then walked to the nursery. He checked the baby monitor and Luke who was dead to the world in dream land. He gently laid the tiny girl in her crib and he smiled. "You know what guys? I'm the luckiest dad in the world."

He shut the lights off and went to his bedroom.

**

Donna smiled and straightened her green blouse. Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the Pews. Holly was walking around looking for things to play with. Jordan, now one, was clinging on to his mother.

Eric was holding Luke, as Desiray slept peacefully in the bassinet. Donna smiled and was more then excited about the christening. Kitty and Red were next to the Hyde family. And Bob and Joanne were on the opposite pews. Bud was behind Red and Kitty, and Midge was two pews behind Bob. Kelso and Danielle were next to Bud. And finally Fez and Jesse were behind Bob and Joanne

"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman?" The priest asked.

"Go on." Donna smiled. 

"Will the God-Parents of Luke Gregory Foreman, please step up." Jackie and Hyde stood up and walked to the "bird bath" as Red was now referring it too. 

The priest began the second christening ceremony with Jackie and Hyde, for Luke. Red was dozing off here and there. Kitty was still bubbling. Kelso was reading a "How to make a commitment for Dummies" book, as Danielle, smiled and watched the christening. Bob sat proud, for his grandchildren, as Midge looked bored. Jesse was whispering about names she wanted for her kids to Fez, who simply glared at her.

Eric and Donna were smiling proudly as Jackie held Luke, with Hyde right behind her, arm around her shoulder. Eric placed his hand around Donna's waist and kissed her cheek softly. 

"We're the luckiest people in the world." He whispered to her. Donna just nodded as thin lines of tears ran from her eyes down her face.

**

Donna crawled into bed and snuggled up close to Eric. 

"False alarm."

"How can a baby have a false alarm?" Eric asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Very, very simple, he was making noises in his sleep." Donna smiled. 

"Ah." Eric smiled. "Well, this parenting stuff isn't such a big deal." Eric stated

"I'm happy for you." Donna laughed a bit. 

"I wonder what it's going to be like in ten years from now." Eric asked to the room.

"I don't know." Donna said, sleep evident in her voice. "We're just gonna have to wait and see."

Eric was about to reply when he heard the soft breathing pattern of his wife sleeping. 

"Well," He stated softly to the room. "I wish I didn't have to wait. I wish I could just know." Soon sleep caught up with him. The Foreman household laid silent. 


End file.
